Enigmas de Evolución
by La Diosa Saiya
Summary: Por fin!!, el final de este fic, ojala que les haya gustado. disfruntenlo y por favor dejen rewiens. sus opiniones son el insentivo para seguir adelante. Doozo!!
1. Ice blue Eyes

Ice blue eyes  
  
"Sería casi inhumano dejar de soñarte; conozco tus sentidos, emociones, añoranzas y no solamente vivo por ti, si no todo lo que soy, lo soy gracias a ti."  
  
El sol estaba en su plenitud y el Aioya estaba lleno, era todo un espectáculo ver como los Onniwa Banshu iban y venían para complacer a su clientela, jamás estuvo tan lleno como ese día tan caluroso. Misao se detuvo, todavía no podía creer la cantidad de personas que habían, le faltaban manos para seguir adelante; Okon al ver a misao con esa interrogante se detuvo por un momento a su lado.  
  
Okon: es por la feria, todos vienen de diferentes lugares, es única, es un honor que le toque a kyoto, ha viajado por todo el Japón, tiene de todo, desde juegos hasta ventas de cosas tradicionales. Sabes misao, estoy emocionada nadie sabe y encuentre a un atractivo joven y me case ahhhhh.  
  
Misao: oye okon deja de suspirar que las personas no se atienden con suspiros, además deberías pensar...... ohhhh Dios!!.  
  
Okon: ¿Qué pasa misao?, No te quedes muda, oye a donde vas!!!  
  
Misao corrió lo más rápido posible a la cocina tomo los utensilios , las hierbas. La okashira mostraba sus habilidades ninjas, al final tomo una bandeja y se encamino hacia el templo. Cuando llego lo encontró como siempre en el mismo lugar e inmóvil; misao se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, lo contemplaba pero su encanto desapareció cuando él sintió su presencia.  
  
Misao: Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama, llegue tarde para traerle su té, pero aquí estoy, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar es que el Aioya esta muy lleno.  
  
Aoshi: Arigatou-domo misao-san, entiendo y sería mejor que te fueras a ayudar a los demás necesitaran tu ayuda.  
  
Misao: Dou itashimemashite, Hai. Demo... Aoshi-sama sabe usted de la feria, realmente es por eso que estamos llenos.  
  
Aoshi: es difícil no darse cuenta con tantas personas en el medio.-dijo con pesar- .  
  
Misao se quedo callada. Ella esperaba alguna invitación casual por parte de su tan imposible hombre de hielo, y así lo admiraba y lo amaba en silencio, un silencio tan impenetrable como él mismo. Bajo su cabeza, no tanto para que él no lo pudiera notar y salió del templo.  
  
"Lo mismo de siempre" "Aoshi-sama jamás cambiará", concluyó de pensar con ese pensamiento desesperanzador mientras se dirigía al Aioya y rápidamente tomaba un pedido.  
  
El sol estaba ocultándose y todo el mundo se dirigía hacia la feria, había sido un día realmente agotador para todos en el Aioya, la jornada de trabajo fue extenuante y no solamente eso, los deseos de visitar dicha feria habían disminuido, todos tenían ganas de darse un buen baño y retirarse a dormir. Pero lamentablemente una jovencita de 18 años no pensaba así; Misao estaba cansada al igual que los demás pero su animo era inquebrantable así que cuando todo el mundo se fue a dormir ella se preparo para salir, no podía dejar esa visita para otro día como se lo había dicho Okina .  
  
Mientras misao salía sigilosamente del Aioya, pensaba que realmente nadie la tomaba en serio, sus palabras eran tomadas como caprichos de una niña consentida, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de sus avances como ninja, había desarrollado un nuevo estilo de pelea, dejó colgado en el recuerdo sus cuchillas para dar paso a unas hermosas kodachis, no iba a permitir que pasaran por alto el hecho de que ella es la líder de los Onniwa Banshu. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella pero lamentablemente o no se daban cuenta o no querían ver la verdad. Con ese pensamiento misao se dio vuelta para mirar desde lejos el Aioya, suspiro y siguió su camino rumbo a la feria.  
  
  
  
Bueno éste es mi primer fanfic de rurouni kenshin es de capítulos, ojala les guste.  
  
El segundo capítulo será más emocionante aparecerá un nuevo personaje, ¿Quién será?, Pues les aseguro que el personaje nuevo es muy querido por todos, y atención no es Himura!!. Pues nos vemos en "Coincidencia o Destino". Cualquier comentario escriban a: charlenever@hotmail.com La Diosa Saiya..... 


	2. Coincidencia o Destino

Coincidencia o Destino  
  
Quiéreme más que siempre, renuévame con tus expectativas, hazme un ser nuevo, purifica mis sentidos, por que solo así podré saber lo mucho que necesito que me ames.  
  
Misao había llegado a la feria, todo estaba deslumbrante para los ojos oceánicos de la chica, miraba todo como un niño al que le dan su primer juguete, había carpas de diversos colores y símbolos, carpas de música, pinturas y sobre todo carpas de objetos antiguos principalmente de china. Una gran variedad de carpas de cerámica de diferentes modelos todos con una exquisita forma, hasta las más simples mostraban su belleza.  
  
La omni se detuvo a observar de cerca una cerámica, una en particular, era una copa pintada a mano toda de blanco con pequeñas hojas de cerezo en todo el borde, era sencilla pero perfecta.  
  
????: ¿Te gusta?.  
  
Misao: es delicada, me gusta mucho, es sencilla pero casi llega a la perfección. dijo sin mirar a quien le hablo.  
  
????: por supuesto, no casi llega, es perfecta, por que proviene de alguien perfecto e inigualable.  
  
Misao: tenias que ser tu Seijuro Hiko.  
  
Seijuro: te gusta esa pieza, te la regalo si vas a aquella carpa y me traes una botella de sake, no puedo ir y dejar el puesto solo.  
  
Misao: nunca pensé que estuvieras aquí, pero no importa, siempre me sorprendes; muy bien dame las monedas. Dijo con pesar misao.  
  
Seijuro: no, pequeña entraras y le dirás a una hermosa mujer llamada naoko que Hiko Seijuro quiere una botella de saque que lo carge a mi cuenta. ^_^  
  
Misao: bueno como quieras, vuelvo en seguida.  
  
Misao se dirigió a dicha carpa, el lugar estaba lleno de hombres, era tétrico, solo luces tenues cubrían el lugar, habían mesas ocupadas con hombres borrachos y en otras con jugadores los cuales apostaban lo ultimo que tenían. La omni se adentro más en el lugar buscando algún rastro de la mujer.  
  
Sujeto 1: oye niña, buscas a alguien. El hombre poseía facciones grotescas y miraba a misao de una forma libidinosa. Ésta se sintió incomoda pero un hombre como ese no la podía intimidar.  
  
Misao : sí, busco a naoko-san. ¿Sabe usted quién es?.  
  
El hombre se le acercaba más con pasos cautelosos, como un tigre en búsqueda de cazar a su presa. misao tomo la determinación de no asustarse.  
  
Sujeto 1: no, no sé quien es ella, pero para que buscar a una mujer si aquí estoy yo para atenderte como se debe. El sujeto se acercaba mas a misao y cuando la tenía acorralada ésta le propinó una patada justo en la cara la cual hizo que el sujeto cayera arrodillado.  
  
Misao: eso es para que no te metas con una señorita como yo ^_^  
  
El hombre al encararla mostró sangre la cual provenía de su boca. Sus ojos mostraban furia y algo más.  
  
Sujeto 1: jajaja, así me gustan, rebeldes para domarlas. Koi, Niko, Saki, Yenki. Amigos por que no vienen a divertirse un poco conmigo, la señorita aquí presente tiene deseos de pelear.  
  
Cuatro hombres más rodearon a misao muy rápido, la ninja jamás se mostraría con miedo y mucho menos se haría la indefensa, un estupendo momento para enseñarles quien era ella además de mostrarse a sí misma lo mucho que había mejorado.  
  
Niko: ¿No es bonita la señorita?, jajaja, no quisieras jugar con nosotros, aprovéchanos linda que hoy estamos en descanso, no es así Koi.  
  
Koi: por supuesto.  
  
Los dos primeros hombres que estaban detrás se acercaron a misao, ésta escondió sus manos dentro de su kimono en forma de x, dentro del mismo aseguro dentro de sus pequeñas manos sus kodachis. Niko y Koi sintieron inmediatamente el golpe de la ninja cuando estos intentaron atraparla y cayeron al piso sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el estomago.  
  
Niko: ¿Qué demonios nos hiciste maldita?, Contesta!!!  
  
Misao: pues fácil tontos, les di con la punta de mis kodachis, tuvieron suerte, no las había desenvainado. La joven se vanagloriaba de su hazaña.  
  
Koi: pues ahora ya veras maldita no correrás con suerte esta vez.  
  
Los hombres se prepararon otra vez para atacarla mientras los otros tres miraban atentos los sucesos. Misao nuevamente les propino una paliza dejándolos en el suelo sin deseos de volver a pararse.  
  
Saki: no eres una chica común para dejar así a Koi y a Niko, pero nosotros tres somos diferentes a ellos y si no me equivoco la técnica que utilizaste se parece mucho a la escuela de los Onniwa Banshu y si esto es cierto para nosotros será más que un placer eliminarte.  
  
Misao: no les tengo miedo, yo soy la okashira de los Onniwa Banshu, así que no me subestimes.  
  
En el ambiente se sentía un aire de viejos rencores, rabia y el instinto asesino de ganar y protegerse se asomo de una manera arrolladora. misao sabia que eran ninjas, su manera de moverse, sabia de antemano que los otros dos solo eran una prueba para conocer sus habilidades, esos dos eran ninjas indiscutiblemente pero el primero que la ataco cuando entro al lugar no lo era, estaba con ellos pero solo observaba. el muy atrevido la miraba con ganas de poseerla, pero aun así no se dejo intimidar.  
  
Saki y Yenki empezaron, se movían muy rápido produciéndole pequeños cortes. sí misao no se hubiera movido a la par esas pequeñas heridas serian heridas mortales.  
  
Yenki: perra, sabes moverte, esto me gusta, te imaginas Saki a la okashira debajo de mí y no precisamente en postura de pelea. Jajajjaj.  
  
Misao sintió nauseas por el comentario pervertido de ese hombre y le subió la sangre a la cabeza, llena de ira se lanzo en contra de estos, desenvaino sus kodachis y les produjo algunos cortes, pero estaba atemorizada ya que estos se reían de una forma cínica y pervertida.  
  
Ambos hombres disfrutaban herirla, ya misao estaba perdiendo bastante sangre tantas pequeñas heridas no la dejaban continuar la pelea, en el ultimo ataque ambos la habían dejado tirada en el suelo, misao sintió miedo pero no lo mostraría. Así que opto por tomar al tercer hombre y amenazarlo para que la dejaran ir, eso seria buena idea, cuando se lanzo para atrapar al corpulento hombre éste la sorprendió con un arma y le disparo en el hombro.  
  
Misao gimió de dolor, sintió como la bala le traspasaba, estaba aterrada.  
  
Koyu: pensaste que era débil y te llevaste tremenda sorpresa. Jajjajajja eso fue por el primer golpe.  
  
Yenki: no debiste subestimarlo, no te lo enseñaron, Koyu es muy bueno con las armas y los explosivos, es muy rápido en ello.  
  
Misao estaba perdida estaba muy débil y sangraba copiosamente, tenia todo su kimono rasgado e inservible mostrando sus hombros y piernas los cuales le levantaban el libido a sus tres oponentes, no sabia como pedir ayuda y no quería, tenia mucho orgullo. Entre los tres la patearon, le dejaron las costillas rotas, no obstante, cuando ella pensó que todo estaba perdido.  
  
?????: ustedes no deberían hacerle eso a una señorita, son unos bárbaros, lamentablemente tendré que intervenir. Sorpresa para los tres hombres, un joven ermitaño sentado en la barra les hablo, ni siquiera se habían percatado de él, éste no los veía solo estaba concentrado en su bebida de sake.  
  
Misao no pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaron, estaba tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, tenia tanta frustración. que pensaría Aoshi-sama si la viera en esa situación por su irresponsabilidad, como podía actuar como una joven adulta si sus actos delataban otras cosas, estaba decepcionada de sí misma, sus ojos se nublaron y su pelo alborotado ocultaba sus emociones, no, no se dejaría vencer, su voluntad era mas fuerte que ella misma. Mientras ella se debatía entre sus pensamientos el joven atacaba a Saki y Yenki de una manera profesional, un samurai contra los dos ninjas, a duras penas se defendían, la desesperación de la derrota afloro en los atacantes y Koyu muy astutamente saco una ametralladora mientras el joven peleaba, este utilizo una velocidad increíble, el lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos, los hombres aprovecharon la confusión y salieron por unas de las ventanas intactas.  
  
Cuando misao entreabrió sus ojos, noto que todo se estaba derrumbando, tenia que ponerse de pie, dentro de lo poco que pudo observar se percato de que se habían escapado. No podía ponerse en pie cuando lo intento unos brazos la cargaron, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, acto seguido el misterioso joven salió por una de las aberturas del lugar. Misao sentía el corazón del joven latir aceleradamente mientras se alejaban de la feria, estaba tan débil, había perdido demasiada sangre.  
  
Misao levanto un poco la cabeza para observar al muchacho de cerca, suspiro, el joven se dio cuenta.  
  
????: no se preocupe la llevare con los suyos, ellos sabrán que hacer.  
  
Misao: no, no por favor no me lleves allá, no seria capaz de mirar la decepción. Concluyo. Realmente tenia el valor para todo menos para decepcionar al hombre que le había enseñado todo lo correcto que poseía, otra vez actuando como una niña caprichosa!!, ésta vez resolvería su problema sola.  
  
????: esta bien, como quiera, yo haré lo posible por que este bien. Finalizo mostrándole una gran sonrisa.  
  
Misao se sintió confiada y se dejo vencer por el dolor pero no sin antes agradecerle.  
  
Misao: Arigatou domo Soujiro-san. Pronunciándolo casi en un susurro.  
  
Pues hasta ahí llega el segundo capitulo.  
  
Cualquier comentario, critica, etc: charlenever@hotmail.com  
  
El tercero aun mejor ^_^ se los aseguro, esto se pone bueno. ¿Qué hacia Soujiro por esos lugares, adonde se la llevará?, que pasara con los del Aioya?, cuando no encuentren a su pequeña misao jejeje, (si me oye misao).  
  
Y cuando veremos en su totalidad la nueva técnica de misao. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: " Laberintos; El corazón de Soujiro". 


	3. Laberintos:El corazón de Soujiro

Laberintos; El Corazón de Soujiro  
  
" tus ojos me han devuelto la posibilidad de necesitar amar y ser amado, cándida eres cuando con tu inocencia conviertes mis pecados en simples pesares, úngeme en la hoguera de tu locura y hazme florecer emociones nuevas, limpias, perfectas como tu sonrisa".  
  
El frió del nuevo día despertó a misao haciendo que ésta se estremeciera, aun no podía moverse mucho, el dolor todavía residía en ella, trato de recordar lo que había pasado como esos malditos acaban con ella, si no fuera por Soujiro-san hubiera perdido su vida y no solamente eso en manos de esos hombres.  
  
Misao: Soujiro-san... susurro. Parece que lloverá a cantaros.  
  
Soujiro: así es misao-dono, el cielo esta todo nublado parece que vendrá una gran tormenta. Le contesto a misao la cual estaba sorprendida, ya que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando éste había entrado, el joven le mostró una amplia sonrisa demostrándole que no tenia de que preocuparse y mucho menos culparse por su falta de habilidad que debería tener una ninja, "la okashira".  
  
Soujiro: es natural que no me haya percibido, usted esta muy débil, ni un ninja bastante entrenado en sus condiciones podría haber sentido mi presencia y mucho menos estar alerta.  
  
Misao: de nuevo, no se como agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi. realmente sigues defendiendo a los débiles Soujiro.  
  
El comentario de misao hizo que el joven samurai se sorprendiera.  
  
Misao: recuerda que pertenezco a la red de información más importante del Japón y bueno el gobierno quiere bien vigilados a sus ex-enemigos, ya sabes, por lo que pudiera pasar, así que el gobierno meiji nos pidió que nos encargáramos de ese pequeño "trabajito" mensual, dándole reportes, pero eres el más difícil de localizar, tu eres bueno pasando desapercibido pero nosotros somos buenos en nuestro trabajo. Misao dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa.  
  
Soujiro: me gustaría saber que tanto saben de mi, pero debería cambiarle las vendas, como estos dos ultimos días, se la ha pasado durmiendo. Sabe, estaba a punto de morir pero usted es fuerte y tiene mucha resistencia.  
  
Misao no podía dejar su asombro habían pasado dos días desde el suceso en ese bar, su mente instintivamente viajo hacia el Aioya, nunca pensó que esto se tornara tan peligroso, de seguro la han estado por todas partes. "como quisiera darles a entender que por lo menos estoy viva". Pensó.  
  
El joven se acerco a misao notando su nueva preocupación, no le pregunto. No quiso invadir su silencio. Así que procedió a curarla, tenia pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo, misao se sintió extraña, era el primer hombre que la veía casi sin ropa, solo dos pequeñas telas cubrían sus partes intimas, pero aun así la okashira sentía una gran confianza por el joven, no le importaba el pequeño ardor dejado por el alcohol para desinfectar sus heridas.  
  
Cuando el noble samurai termino de desinfectar las pequeñas heridas, se dirigió hacia la herida mayor, tomo las tijeras y corto las vendas viejas las cuales mostraban algunos rastros de sangre. Misao gimió de dolor cuando este procedió a curarla, después que termino de desinfectarla tomo un envase en el cual se encontraba un bálsamo color verde, se lo derramo en la herida y la vendo. Después la cubrió con la cobija que se encontraba en el futón.  
  
Misao: Arigatou-domo Soujiro-san. éste le devolvió las gracias con una sonrisa.  
  
Soujiro: será mejor que descanse misao-dono, por cierto necesitara comer algo, quizá un buen té y algo pesado le hará bien. Soujiro se dirigía a la puerta pero misao lo detuvo.  
  
Misao: misao. solo dígame misao, Soujiro-san le debo mi vida, ya con esta acción tan importante para mí ocupa un lugar en mi corazón. Ambos sonrieron.  
  
Soujiro: ahora te traigo algo de comer misao.  
  
Mientras Soujiro iba en búsqueda de su alimento, ella se aferró a su cobija, cerró sus ojos y sintió la lluvia la cual provoco en ella algo de tristeza, sus ojos se nublaron y lágrimas silenciosas rozaron por sus mejillas. "las cosas estaban mal, ahora están peor". "como puedo estar sintiendo como una mujer y ser tratada como una niña". "kami, como quisiera resolver todos estos problemas de una buena vez". Pensó.  
  
Para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos decidió pensar en el noble samurai, por el cual ya sentía un gran afecto, recordó los ultimos reportes de Soujiro.  
  
" A Soujiro-san se le encontró por Osaka, ayudo a una pequeña aldea de algunos policías corruptos del gobierno, los cuales exigían altos tributos, dejándolos en la miseria, que por supuesto dichas ganancias eran para su bienestar particular, estos amenazaban, maltrataban a los pobladores, Seta Soujiro residía temporalmente por esos alrededores, intervino de manera indirecta, dejando a la aldea libre de corrupción, no sé adonde se dirige ahora, pero no lo perderé de vista si regresa por Osaka" Agente omni de Osaka.  
  
" Seta Soujiro, reside en una zona apartada cerca de Nagoya, tiene meses aquí, se la pasa en el bosque meditando, a veces creo que sabe de mi presencia, debo ser mas cauteloso. Unos traficantes de opio provenientes de china mantenían cierto terror aquí en Nagoya, Soujiro intervino para que estos no pusieran una base de operaciones en el pueblo. Para referencias físicas, el joven se ve más adulto y se ha dejado crecer el cabello. siempre se mantiene alejado, en una de sus visitas al pueblo varias personas lo atacaron por el hecho de poseer una espada, él se defendió hiriendo a varias personas, estas llamaron a la policía, en fin esto paso ayer en la tarde, Soujiro partió en dirección a las montañas. Estaré en contacto con ustedes." Agente omni de Nagoya.  
  
Los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el joven, el cual traía un suculento banquete, la joven se sentó con ayuda de Soujiro, observo que éste había exagerado con la cantidad de comida.  
  
Misao: Soujiro por que no comes conmigo es demasiada comida, además no estoy acostumbrada a comer sola.  
  
Soujiro: yo sí lo estoy, pero no importa te acompañare; misao quisiera preguntarte, ¿por qué no quisiste volver al Aioya con tu familia?.  
  
Mientras comían mantenían una conversación.  
  
Misao: pues te diré que realmente odie volver a casa en estas condiciones, que pensaran de mí. cambiando de tema , ¿en dónde estamos?. Misao cambio el tema, no le mintió pero solo se reservo lo que seguía.  
  
Soujiro: estamos en una casa abandonada en las afueras de kyoto, es un lugar bastante apartado, dudo mucho que alguien sepa de esta casa, vivo aquí hace un mes, le hice algunos cambios, pero como me dijiste antes los omniwa Banshu son buenos en su trabajo y más si se trata en encontrar a su okashira.  
  
Misao: tienes razón, pero como quisiera que no me encontraran y a la vez que no se preocupen por mi, de seguro deben saber lo que paso en la feria. Demonios me siento tan impotente.  
  
Soujiro: si deseas puedo decirles que estas bien o podrías escribirles explicándole tus razones de no volver.  
  
Misao: no, esperare recuperarme, después iré y les explicare todo, si te ven por kyoto se darán cuenta que fuiste tu el que me rescataste.  
  
Soujiro: como quieras, en fin no me molesta estar acompañado durante un tiempo, por que según veo tus heridas por lo menos se curaran en una semana. lo que me inquieta es que esos hombres no eran comunes, dos de ellos son unos ninjas profesionales y el otro sabe manejar las armas muy bien.  
  
Misao: el noble vagabundo. Misao le obsequio al samurai una mirada llena de ternura.  
  
Soujiro: eso me mantiene con vida, pero lo hago sin sentirlo.  
  
Misao: si solo pusieras el corazón en la espada.  
  
Soujiro: no me confundas con kenshin misao, no soy tan bueno.  
  
Misao: no te confundo, te aseguro que cuando sientas la necesidad de ayudar de corazón nadie podrá vencerte, "cuando sientas el amor cerca sentirás el amor dentro de ti".  
  
Soujiro: eso suena lindo, pero la realidad es más complicada que un sentimiento, misao.  
  
Misao: por mi parte Soujiro cuenta conmigo siempre.  
  
Soujiro le dio otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas. las palabras de misao resonaban en su mente taladrando sus ideales. La verdad era que esta niña iba a llegar muy dentro con raíces muy profundas, eso era el comienzo , lo sentía.  
  
Soujiro se había sonrojado, un maravilloso comienzo.  
  
  
  
Lectores y Lectoras, termine por fin el 3er capitulo de este fic. Nuevamente les pido que por favor me den sus opiniones, ya saben donde!!!!  
  
Dedico este capítulo en especial a Camila, espero que le guste. Bueno.. más sorpresas!!!!  
  
¿Qué pasaría si Aoshi Shinomori encontrara a misao dormida semi desnuda compartiendo futón con Soujiro? Jejeje ^_^ Eso y más en el próximo capítulo: " Dos es suficiente, tres son muchedumbre" 


	4. Dos es suficiente, tres es muchedumbre

" Dos es suficiente, tres son muchedumbre"  
  
"cuéntame el cuento "muéstrame un lado de tu corazón donde tú te alejas que todavía no grite que me amas queriendo más a otro". que no diga que por mí perderías la razón".  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya estaba muy adentrada la noche, había dejado de llover, solo se escuchaban gritos de dolor provenientes de una jovencita la cual ardía en fiebre, Soujiro hacia lo que podía para mejorar su condición, la fiebre subió considerablemente, las compresas de agua fría quemaban su cuerpo al contacto. Pero lo peor de todo era que misao empezaba a delirar, decía muchas incoherencias.  
  
Soujiro se estaba impacientando, sufría junto con ella, y no sabia por que. Misao se estaba convirtiendo en algo importante en su vida y mucho más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento sobre como deben ser sus actos. Para él cuidarla durante esos cinco días había sido un placer.había despertado emociones tan cálidas y ocultas que él jamás podría descifrar, por ella daría la vida una y otra vez, protegerla siempre. Se asustaba de estos nuevos sentimientos su inocencia, su dulzura, su fragilidad lo habían hipnotizado.  
  
Misao: no!!!!, Ai shiteru!!!, Ai shiteru!!!, Dímelo ahora. Misao deliraba, abrazando a Soujiro mientras decía esas palabras.  
  
Misao deliraba y estaba incontrolable, el joven hacía lo que podía por controlarla, por un momento la okashira abrió sus ojos, estaban nublados, pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Soujiro la miro, atrapado estaba dentro de esos ojos oceánicos que tanto adoraba.  
  
En ese preciso instante misao lo beso y él le correspondió. Fue tan fugaz, sus labios tibios le confirmaron que no le pertenecía ese beso. Llego al cielo y al infierno en un solo segundo.  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama, Ai shiteru. En ese instante misao cayo rendida en los brazos de Soujiro, la tranquilidad se reflejaba en su rostro, su secreto más profundo revelado.  
  
Lentamente la coloco en el futón, pero aún la fiebre no cedía; paso una hora del suceso del beso y misao sentía cada vez mas frió, Soujiro fue por más cobijas pero la noche lamentablemente se estaba poniendo muy fría.  
  
Aoshi shinomori salió del Aioya por un momento, no entendía ese dolor tan desgarrador que brotaba de su pecho, le era difícil respirar dentro del Aioya, desde que misao desapareció todos la buscaban por todo el Japón a través de sus redes de información. Gracias a Hiko Seijuro se sabían algunas cosas, todos creían que misao fue raptada por esos ninjas y que estaba muy mal herida por los rastros de sangre. Aoshi busco a misao desesperado por tres días corridos, sin comer, sin dormir y sin descansar si no fuera por que okina le dijo que sería mejor buscarla en conjunto él estaría muerto. Nadie durmió más en el Aioya esperando alguna noticia de su okashira, la tensión en el ambiente se había vuelto costumbre en todos los omniwa Banshus.  
  
Okina salió también del Aioya en búsqueda de shinomori al parecer le tenia noticias.  
  
Okina: Aoshi, Saito regreso con noticias de los dos ninjas, dijo que eran parte de un grupo de traficantes de armas al parecer estas personas utilizaron la feria para movilizar las armas de un pueblo a otro vendiéndolas a ex-funcionarios del gobierno meiji para derrocar al gobierno, las armas provienen de América e Inglaterra, entraron al país como mercancía de entretenimiento.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Dónde están los ninjas, se sabe algo de su paradero?.  
  
Okina: Sí, Saito. Oye! Espera, no te precipites!.  
  
Demasiado tarde, Aoshi se fue lo más rápido posible en búsqueda de Saito. Tenía que encontrarla ya, no soportaba la idea de que misao podría estar en peligro o algo peor.  
  
Okina: Aoshi a demostrado muchas emociones juntas, su equilibrio y concentración están por el suelo, me pregunto cuando será el día en que él se descubra a sí mismo ante los demás.  
  
Aoshi encontró a Saito junto con Cho justo cuando iban a partir, estaban fuera de la comisaría.  
  
Saito: shinomori sabía que vendrías, es importante que encuentres a tu comadreja.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Dónde están?. Ignorando el comentario de Hajime.  
  
Saito: En el puerto, se van con la mercancía, se dieron cuenta que los teníamos en la mira y los compradores decidieron no comprar para que no se dieran cuenta quienes eran. Kuso!!.  
  
Los tres y varios policías se dirigieron al puerto, cuando llegaron los traficantes estaban sorprendidos, todos sacaron sus armas y dispararon a los policías. El lobo utilizo sus técnicas acabando con varios de estos, Aoshi y Cho hacían lo mismo. Cuando llegaron al barco dos ninjas y un hombre muy corpulento salieron a recibirlos.  
  
Yenki: increíble un exjuppongatana, un policía y el ex okashira de los omniwa Banshus, un placer mi nombre es Yenki. 2do en mando y miembro del grupo de los ninjas expatriados.  
  
Aoshi: Yenki maldito, donde esta misao!!!.  
  
Yenki: misao? Ah entiendo, la chica rebelde. Miro al otro ninja a los ojos.  
  
Saki: si la recuerdo -dijo con ironía- sabes deberías enseñarle modales pero no te preocupes nosotros lo hicimos por ti.  
  
Aoshi sudo frió, pensaba en lo peor, estaba inmóvil mirándolo fijamente esperando escuchar lo peor.  
  
Koyu: me encanta domar chicas rebeldes. Jajajjaj.  
  
Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de decir el libido comentario. Hasta Saito mostraba algo de incomodidad con el tema.  
  
Saito: que le hicieron, contesten sino quieren que los mate aquí mismo.  
  
Aoshi estaba en shock no podía ni hablar. El corazón de Aoshi se rompió en mil pedazos, el ser frío, calmado, paciente, había desaparecido.  
  
Saki: en realidad nosotros no tenemos ni tiempo ni deseos de hablar con ustedes.  
  
Yenki: tienes razón.  
  
Ambos se miraron cínicamente, con sus manos hicieron un movimiento brusco y unas metralletas se escucharon por todo el lugar, Saito junto con Aoshi y Cho se movieron a la velocidad de la luz. Mientras éstos se movían para no ser alcanzados por las balas, los ninjas se escapaban del lugar, Aoshi pudo verlos e inmediatamente procedió a seguirlos pero Koyu le bloqueo el paso.  
  
Koyu: si quieres alcanzarlos debes derrotarme a mí y a mi hermosa arma. Dicho esto saco una arma de fuego.  
  
Koyu: sabes, es irónico, con esta misma arma le dispare a una linda chica rebelde, tu amiga y ahora a ti.  
  
Aoshi se quedo mudo, bajo sus kodachis al suelo, su esperanza muerta, ya su vida había acabado, la única razón de existir, recordó su sonrisa llena de vida, de inocencia. No queria vivir más, pero primero.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?, Dímelo!!!. -grito desesperado-.  
  
Koyu: pues no se, si no fuera por ese entrometido vagabundo espadachín, le hubiera regalado una hermosa bala dentro de su corazón, solo atine a un hombro, es una lastima, Me hubiera gustado disfrutarla un buen rato.  
  
El hombre rió a carcajadas por lo dicho, pero de un momento a otro sus facciones pasaron de risa a dolor, la kodachi de Aoshi estaba introducida en su corazón y murió al instante. Los demás se acercaron, habían acabado con los pequeños problemas, tenían todo bajo control.  
  
Saito: demonios shinomori, por que dejaste a esos ninjas escaparse.-dijo con enojo-  
  
Aoshi: es muy extraño un "espadachín vagabundo". Cho: ¿a qué se refiere shinomori?.  
  
Aoshi: antes de matarlo ese sujeto me dijo que un espadachín vagabundo la había ayudado, dudo mucho que kenshin este por estos lugares.  
  
Cho: se me ocurre un nombre, sé que andaba por estos lugares últimamente, la ultima vez que lo vi, iba muy aprisa con ciertos alimentos por kyoto, claro se cuidaba mucho de no ser visto.  
  
Saito: ¿ A quién te refieres Cho?. Dijo algo contrariado, encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
Cho: pues a Seta Soujiro.  
  
Aoshi: ¿sabes donde esta?.  
  
Cho: si, te llevare, pero solo hasta medio camino, debo hacer muchas cosas, como puedes ver. Le dijo señalando todo el lugar.  
  
El ex juppongatana lo condujo a las afueras de kyoto, al comienzo de una montaña.  
  
Cho: hasta aquí te dejo shinomori, más adelante detrás de esas cuevas se encuentra una casa abandonada, allí se encuentra Soujiro.  
  
Aoshi se condujo sólo hasta el lugar, estaba cansado, agotado, tenia rastros de sangre en su gabardina y en su kodachi. Mientras más caminaba una paz lo envolvía y a la vez una inseguridad insana se apoderaba de él. Muchas preguntas se debatían en su cabeza quizás cuando la encuentre las respuestas aparecerían. ¿Por qué Soujiro la tenía?, ¿Por qué no fue al Aioya?, ¿por qué no aviso donde estaba, y sola con Soujiro?.Esa última pregunta lo tenia en suspenso.  
  
El sol salía con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar que fue una noche bastante fría y húmeda. Aoshi se aproximaba al lugar cada vez más y por fin la divisó, estaba entre unos arbustos bastante altos. Corrió lo más que pudo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, cuando llego observo la puerta, la abrió, entro. Lo primero que vio fueron algunos rollos de vendas y un futón el cual estaba arreglado, es como si no lo hubieran usado. Fue directo a la única habitación de la casa, abrió la puerta.  
  
Aoshi: no puede ser, ¿por qué?. Susurro con un dejo de muerte en su voz, realmente ya estaba muerto.  
  
Soujiro sintió una presencia abrió sus ojos, se levanto poco a poco del futón, no queria que misao se despertara fue un verdadero problema tratar de que se durmiera, solo se durmió cuando sintió el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de él. Así que compartieron juntos el futón, él la estrecho con sus brazos y la acerco a su pecho. Al parecer Aoshi los encontró en esa situación, pero él no se avergonzaba de ello.  
  
  
  
Fin del cuarto capítulo, creo que es el más largo. Bueno!!!!! Como les quedo el ojo ^_^  
  
El pobre de Aoshi tendrá que reaccionar algún día no creen!!. ¿Podrá Aoshi recuperarse de ese gran golpe?!!!, ¿Qué pasará con el dulce Soujiro y su nuevo amor imposible , o será posible?!!, nadie sabe.  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario; como desean que continúe la trama, alguna corrección, algún dato a charlenever@hotmail.com . "La Diosa Saiya".  
  
¿Quieren un dato de la próxima?, no se los daré, esta vez me dirán con quien en este fic se quedara misao con el hombre de las nieves o con terrón de azúcar. Jejeje que mala soy. Por cierto el próximo capitulo se llamará: "la formula para crecer: un corazón destrozado" 


	5. La formula para crecer: Un corazón destr...

"La formula para crecer: Un corazón destrozado".  
  
  
  
"Quiero crecer en ti para cosechar mis esperanzas y lamentos, quiero ahogarme en ti para purificar mis errores, deseo morir y nacer en la fosa de tus sentimientos"  
  
  
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos con una mezcla de rencor y envidia, misao todavía dormía placidamente. El primero en salir de la habitación fue Aoshi, Soujiro lo siguió.  
  
Soujiro: misao-chan no tenia las intenciones de ir al Aioya en ese estado. Una bala en el hombro izquierdo, una costilla rota, y múltiples laceraciones.-dijo con un tono frío y calmado.  
  
Aoshi le daba la espalda, aun su mente queria la respuesta a ese ¨misao- chan¨.  
  
Soujiro: Ella estará bien siempre y cuando tome mucho reposo, anoche su temperatura subió considerablemente.  
  
El propósito del joven era darle a entender el por que de la situación anterior.  
  
Aoshi: esperare a que despierte, lo correcto es que vuelva al Aioya, en su casa la atenderán como se debe.  
  
Soujiro: (con una sonrisa), pues lamento decirle shinomori-san que si misao no quiere irse se quedara aquí conmigo.  
  
Esa ultima palabra altero al ninja, aun le daba la espalda pero pudo sentir la fuerza de su determinación.  
  
Aoshi: misao todavía no sabe lo que es correcto para ella o no, una niña consentida que permitió que todos en el Aioya se preocuparan por ella, misao necesita aprender mucho todavía. Recalco severamente.  
  
Ambos sintieron en el pórtico a misao, su mirada se enfocaba directamente a los ojos de Aoshi, reflejaban cansancio y una gran decepción. Estaba muy débil , su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte sabia que caería, pero unos fuertes brazos y una gran sonrisa la salvaron en todos los sentidos. La dulzura y ternura que siempre le demostraba Soujiro en cada acción hizo que misao poco a poco fuese sintiendo un amor muy profundo por el joven, muy diferente al de su Aoshi-sama.  
  
Misao: Gomen-nasai Aoshi-sama, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte no avisar al Aioya, reconozco mi error, demo... usted no debería hablarme en esa forma, soy una señorita y merezco respeto. La determinación de misao hizo que Aoshi la mirara asombrado, Soujiro sostenía a misao entre sus brazos, sus heridas estaban sanando pero noto que algunas sangraban.  
  
Soujiro: misao-chan necesitas volver al futón, tus heridas están sangrando hiciste mucho esfuerzo para levantarte.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo Soujiro-chan, fue una imprudencia de mi parte levantarme de ese modo, Gomen-nasai.  
  
Aoshi: en el Aioya te atenderán mejor "misao-san".-le llamo de esa forma con cierta naturalidad-.  
  
Soujiro: shinomori-san tiene razón misao, debes volver con los tuyos al Aioya, esta casa aun no esta en condiciones para ser habitada, le faltan muchas cosas aun, estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo y pienso que seguirá siendo deshabitada.  
  
Misao lo miro a los ojos y supo que no solamente se refería a la casa, pudo leer claramente sus emociones a través de su sonrisa, gracias a Aoshi-sama era una experta en ello.  
  
Misao: volveré al Aioya demo... Soujiro vendrá conmigo.  
  
Soujiro: no creo que sea prudente misao-chan, además debo partir hacia Tokio.  
  
Misao: no quiero enojarme contigo Soujiro, ya esta decidido, por favor quédate por lo menos hasta que me recupere, necesito que me ayudes.-lo miro suplicante-.  
  
La reacción de sorpresa fue inmediata, Aoshi estaba consternado con toda esta situación nunca pensó que misao actuaría de esa forma, tan decidida, tan diferente a la misao de siempre. ¡¡Cuanto había cambiado!!, ¿cuándo cambio tanto?, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta de ello?. Tan absorto estaba dentro de si, que no se percato de que todo había cambiado o estaba cambiando. Un pensamiento fugaz y doloroso paso por su mente. ¿sus sentimientos hacia mí habrán cambiado?.  
  
Misao: resistiré el pequeño viaje hacia el Aioya, ya estoy mejor.  
  
Soujiro: dudo que puedas caminar misao, yo te llevare, no te preocupes.  
  
Aoshi: entonces será mejor que partamos.  
  
Soujiro entro a la casa junto a misao, la sentó en el futón muy cuidadosamente, Aoshi observaba todo desde afuera, estaba pensando, todavía no creía todo lo que había visto y lo que veía; era el joven tan delicado con ella en cada gesto en cada acción , no le gustaba la manera que observaba discretamente a misao mientras se preparaba para partir.  
  
Misao cerro sus ojos, suspiro y miro muy atentamente a su Aoshi-sama, tan calmado, tan inexpresivo, sostuvo su mirada, parecía reproche pero no le importaba le devolvió ese reproche con una tímida sonrisa, Aoshi cerro sus ojos y se sentó en el pórtico esperando a que terminaran de salir.  
  
Soujiro: misao-chan, termine de empacar, esta frazada la cubrirá por el camino, la mañana esta muy fría. El joven le coloco cuidadosamente la frazada, la envolvió en ella y la cargo en sus brazos como si fuese un bebe, misao se acomodo en su pecho cerro sus ojos sintiendo el calor tan confortable que emanaba de él.  
  
Misao: ¿ Cómo podría agradecerte Soujiro?. -le pregunto misao.  
  
Soujiro: no te preocupes, ya me siento agradecido, misao-chan, será mejor que duermas, estas a salvo conmigo.  
  
Misao cerro otra vez sus ojos, pensó en lo dulce que se escuchaba su nombre en la voz de Soujiro-chan y recordó la primera vez que la llamo de ese modo.  
  
Soujiro: misao-san!!!!, eso es trampa, no me tome de tonto. -le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Misao: Jajjajajja, lo siento es que no me gusta ese té.  
  
Soujiro: realmente me costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo, debería tomárselo.  
  
Misao lo miro satisfecha, jamás pensó que un ex-asesino como él pudiera hacerla sentir tan segura y protegida, solo con Aoshi-sama se sentía así. La diferencia entre ambos era muy grande, a Soujiro le gustaba compartir con ella los momentos en que estaba despierta, o cuando le cambiaba las vendas, hablaban mucho de todo, reían, y llegaron a llorar juntos, ese día fue muy difícil, se contaron muchas cosas como si el otro fuese la reflexión de sus actos.  
  
Misao lloro en sus brazos cuando este le contó sobre su vida, le había costado mucho hacerle hablar sobre ello, se miro en su espejo y lloro por él. Soujiro se sintió feliz alguien había llorado por él, se preocupaba por él, todo lo que siempre deseo estaba delante, en sus brazos, llorando por sus desgracias y acompañándolo en su dolor, en su soledad.  
  
Misao: desde ahora y por siempre formaras parte de mi corazón igual que mi familia en el Aioya Soujiro-san, no, no!! Soujiro-chan.  
  
Soujiro: arigatou-gozaimaz. Misao-san, no!! , Misao-chan.  
  
Desde ese día el trato fue mas cariñoso entre ambos y sus conversaciones mas extensas, se trataban como si fuesen dos amigos de antaño.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori iba adelante cortando con su kodachi algunas ramas que podían imposibilitarle el paso a Soujiro el cual tenia en sus brazos a su pequeña misao, este se lo agradeció ya que con misao en brazos y un pequeño paquete a sus espaldas le seria difícil hacerse camino.  
  
Cuando misao abrió sus ojos se percato que todos los del Aioya estaban observándola, estaba en su habitación y llevaba puesto una linda ropa de cama.  
  
Omasu: ¿te encuentras bien misao?.- la miro preocupada-.  
  
Misao: si. -lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida y continuo- perdónenme la falta de madurez de mi parte, les prometo que no volverá a pasar, les avisaría, yo conozco esa angustia. -dijo esto ultimo con una gran tristeza.  
  
okina: lo importante es que estés con nosotros otra vez , misao. -dijo su nombre como si no fuese ella .su misao-.  
  
Misao: abuelo, arigatou-domo. Demo... ¿Dónde esta Soujiro-chan?  
  
Todos al unísono: chan!!!!  
  
Misao se sonrojo un poco y no paso desapercibido para todos.  
  
Misao: él me salvo la vida, él me curo y por ello forma parte de mi corazón.  
  
Todos observaban a misao, Okon rompió el silencio tétrico del ambiente.  
  
Okon: misao, él esta en el templo junto con Aoshi-sama. Están.... digamos... entrenando...e... practicando.  
  
La okashira miro detenidamente a su abuelo, buscando alguna respuesta, cualquier indicio de alguna respuesta.  
  
Okina: será mejor que descanses misao, otra cosa, tus kodachis están en su sitio. El abuelo salió de la habitación dejando confundido al resto y a misao con una gran interrogante.  
  
Misao: Okon, doozo, podrías preparar el baño.  
  
Okon: Hai!, okashira.  
  
Omasu: te preparare algo misao.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo por estar aquí, los eché de menos a todos.  
  
Todos salieron de su habitación y ella se volvió a recostar en su futón, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y se percato de algo que ignoraba. Hiya ya se había dado cuenta y a ella le asustaba esa nueva realidad, por eso no fue al templo, por eso había cambiado, por eso odio sentir mariposas en su estomago. Ante esta nueva realidad su corazón se sentía destrozado.  
  
Fin del 5to capitulo.  
  
Me lucí!!!! , esta largo pero me gusto. Ya misao se esta recuperando, por fin!!!! Odio tenerla en el futón siempre!!!, ¿Qué será esa realidad?. Que creen? , matamos al shinomori!!!! , no!!!!!! . no lo haré , el es mío!!!!. En fin me divierto mucho escribiendo a esto que llamamos fanfic..  
  
Avance!! Pues..... realmente la cosa aquí se complica utilizare otro estilo de escritura, ojala les guste, abra mucha prosa y deberán saber distinguir entre lo real y lo imaginario pues se expondrán muchos sentimientos quizás un leve lemon, pero muy suave y corto. Se llamara "Amantes de la soledad: vida y muerte".  
  
Sayonara........  
  
La Diosa Saiya!!!!. charlenever@hotmail.com 


	6. "Amantes de la soledad: Vida y muerte"

"Amantes de la soledad: vida y muerte".  
  
  
  
"conoce el viento tu respiración, conoce el aura tu belleza, se inclinan ante ti los misterios de la resurrección, Oh Diosa hermosa, que haz hecho de éste, tu siervo, de éste tu inalcanzable que siempre suspira por ti"  
  
  
  
No me digas que reniegas de este gran y repentino sentimiento, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?, es que acaso fui solo un capricho, un consuelo en días de soledad, extrañando noches de compañía.  
  
No comprendo, ¿Por qué?, que haz hecho de mi!!, ¿Cómo lo haz hecho?. Soujiro-chan......  
  
La madrugada se hacia paso entre tanta oscuridad al igual que en el mundo de los sueños de misao. No soportó, se paró, se coloco su kimono, noto que su pelo estaba trenzado, suspiro y se lo soltó.  
  
El suave viento de la madrugada, la soledad de la noche, la hacían sentir diferente. Ahora todo es diferente- se decía-. Salió del Aioya, se acerco a un viejo árbol, contempló su hogar desde allí, se recostó del árbol y se perdió en él.....  
  
Las hojas del árbol caían en el cuerpo de misao, lloraba, gemía de dolor. Aoshi la vio y se acerco a ella.  
  
Aoshi: misao, éstas acciones tuyas mataran a todos de la preocupación.  
  
Misao lloraba y sangraba pero no sabia de donde salía la sangre.  
  
Aoshi: pequeña misao, debes morir lo sabes.  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama ai Shiteru......- le grito llorando, con deseos de exterminar su frialdad.  
  
Aoshi: pequeña y dulce misao, "no vuelvas mas a ti".  
  
Misao entrecerró sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Soujiro-chan.  
  
Soujiro: no es bueno que salgas de esa forma misao-chan, pero no corregiré tus acciones, estoy seguro que eres fuerte y sabes a que atenerte.  
  
Misao: Soujiro-chan, doozo,-dijo con nostalgia-. como deseo.....  
  
Soujiro: lo se, lo vi en tu rostro misao-chan.  
  
  
  
Okon y Omasu servían el desayuno.  
  
Okina: ¿Dónde esta misao, Okon, Omasu , Kuro?. Pregunto el ex okashira.  
  
Omasu: misao esta con Soujiro-san, están desde muy temprano en el templo.  
  
Okina inclino su cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su té matutino.  
  
Okina: las cosas quizás mejoren demo.... definitivamente cambiaran. Pensó mientras su mente vagaba dentro de sus recuerdos.  
  
Misao: Arigatou-domo Soujiro-san, realmente necesitaba ejercitarme un poco, tantos días en cama.  
  
Soujiro le devolvió el agradecimiento con una sonrisa pero su sonrisa fue fugaz cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas.  
  
Misao: Ohayoo, Aoshi-sama. Ya utilizamos el lugar nos retiramos.  
  
Aoshi: "misao-san", te haz mejorado muy rápido pero no te precipites a realizar ejercicios o entrenamientos muy fuertes.  
  
Misao: Hai!, demo.... debería usted preocuparse por esa herida. -le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, le toco la herida suavemente-. Soujiro posee un ungüento muy bueno, esta hecho a base de hierbas silvestres con ese ungüento se pudieron cerrar mas rápido mis heridas.  
  
Aoshi: arigatou-domo demo... no será necesario, sé cuidarme solo. Le contesto muy fríamente.  
  
Misao le sostuvo la mirada como nunca lo había hecho y lo miro con cierto rencor "baka". " ya no buscare mas el por que" "ya no mas".  
  
Misao: "Aoshi-san" odio decir esto pero como no preocuparme por la persona que me ha cuidado siempre, es usted parte de mi "familia". -Dijo calmadamente mientras se disponía a salir-. Otra cosa mas, usted se dejara poner ese ungüento, yo misma se lo aplicare, "yo lo curare"; al igual que a ti Soujiro, ni creas que no me di cuenta de ese corte en el costado derecho. " ayer fue y no será mas" .  
  
"conoce la vida sobre tu muerte?, conoce la esperanza mis latidos?;conoceré algún día tus labios?. Soñare despierto ese día, esta amarga agonía es mía, ni a mi amante la soledad le daré el placer de conocerme el cual solo tu posees. Me acercare a la cumbre de mis añoranzas buscando la respuesta a este gran secreto, un secreto, nuestro, tuyo y mío, el cual no conoce ni la vida ni la muerte, tu respuesta mi nueva agonía, tu rechazo mi muerte, tu existencia mi esperanza, tu partida su nueva vida".  
  
La noche cayo como relámpago, los susurros de la luna recordaron a misao su deber consigo misma. Se dirigió a la habitación de Soujiro, lo vio dormitando en el futón, se acerco a él, se recostó a su lado tal y como lo había hecho el joven cuando esta estallaba en fiebre, se acurruco en su pecho.  
  
Misao: Soujiro-chan me haz salvado en todos los sentidos, sé que deseas algo que no puedo darte y no seria justo para ti si te mintiera. " te quiero" no sabes cuanto..... confío en ti ciegamente, moriría por ti, lo sabes - lo miro a los ojos-.  
  
Soujiro: sé todo misao-chan - la acerco mas y le hablaba en susurros al oído- me das más de lo que podría haber deseado, encontré mi fuerza, mi espíritu, alguien tan débil y fuerte a la vez, amo todo en lo que te haz convertido y lo que me haces sentir cuando estas a mi lado; Ai shiteru misao-chan me haz dado algo que no tenia "vida".  
  
Misao lo beso en los labios y este fue correspondido con una dulzura, su primer beso, para ambos, lo mejor.  
  
Misao: es todo lo que puedo darte, un lugar en mi corazón.- le sonrió y se paro del futón-  
  
Soujiro: es mas de lo que pido, misao.... partiré mañana ya estas bien. "colocare mi nombre en aquel árbol".  
  
Ella sabia que ese día llegaría , bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar, lo hizo como hace mucho no lo hacia, "el alma en cada lagrima" pues la historia se repite Aoshi-san.  
  
Misao: seré fuerte lo prometo, guardare ese beso en mi corazón, "mi primer beso" , "mi primera ilusión".  
  
"Adiós, mi dulce amanecer"  
  
"jamás volveré a ser misao"  
  
"Sayonara, tus labios son la marca de mi resurrección"  
  
" gracias por disolver el capricho, gracias por hacerme cambiar la admiración"  
  
misao: tu herida ya esta vendada, no es así?.  
  
Soujiro: todas. - le entrego su sonrisa por ultima vez-.  
  
Misao le devolvió la sonrisa, salió de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Misao toco la puerta, y escucho su voz " puedes entrar".  
  
Aoshi se encontraba sentado en su futón al parecer se había curado su herida, estaba vendada.  
  
Misao: tal parece que vine en vano, "Aoshi-san".  
  
"¿por qué me llama así?".  
  
"¿Por qué me dejo de amar?".  
  
Aoshi: voy al templo, necesito meditar.  
  
Sus ojos se quedaron mirando su camino "Ya no mas".  
  
Corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, corrió y corrió hasta tropezarse con una rama, la noche estaba fría se encontró con él , con el hombre de sus sueños marchitos.  
  
Le grito, se acerco y le gritaba mientras le daba golpes en el pecho, golpes de rabia los que mas dolían. Lo miro a los ojos y le devolvió la paz que necesitaba, los árboles se movían con el viento, la luna termino de susurrar......  
  
Sus manos acariciaron sus heridas y sus cuerpos se estremecieron, la necesidad despertó con los años, nacieron uno dentro del otro, murieron con un beso. La conciencia se escapo dejando atrás las barreras, dejando atrás los malos entendidos. Besó cada rincón de dolor. purificaron sus almas con el néctar de su ser. Él recorrió su vientre y su espíritu virginal.  
  
Ella abrió sus ojos, se poso en su locura, se desvaneció con una mirada de satisfacción.  
  
Misao "abrió sus ojos", el árbol se deshojaba con tristeza.  
  
Despertó dentro de sus sueños con el gemido de la realidad.  
  
Omasu: misao...... ya es tarde, es hora de desayunar.  
  
Sus lágrimas se fueron con sus esperanzas muertas, al igual que con Soujiro- chan.........  
  
Fin del 6to capitulo.  
  
Es en definitiva el mas corto y el mas enredado, ojala lo entiendan!!!.  
  
Avance!!! Pues las cosas se complican aparecieron los ninjas expatriados!!! Jejeje que mala, quien morirá ahora???. Pues aparecerá Soujiro nuevamente , quien sabe!!!!. Próximo capitulo: "la okashira: Adiós pequeña misao". Habrá de todo un poco, acción, sentimentalismos jejeje y se los juro nada de prosa misteriosa!!!!!Jajjajajja. una cosa mas la mayoría de las acciones estarán a cargo de nuestro siniestro-amado Hajime Saito.  
  
La Diosa Saiya. Charlenever@hotmail.com 


	7. "La Okashira: adios pequeña misao"

"La okashira: Adiós pequeña Misao".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bienvenida al mundo real, felicidades la superación toco tu espíritu pequeña misao".  
  
  
  
La comisaría estaba llena, en ese tiempo extrañamente siempre había revueltas, las cárceles se llenaban temporalmente de jugadores , borrachos indeseables y toda persona que quebrante la ley. Hajime Saito estaba de un humor de mil demonios tanto trabajo para jamás tener algo de acción; llevaban buscando a esos malditos ninjas desde hace unos cuantos días desde la revuelta en el puerto, muchos extranjeros en kyoto, una molestia y un obstáculo para sus investigaciones. Un hombre de cabellos revueltos, parados y hasta chistoso entro en el despacho del lobo.  
  
Cho: jefe, ninguno de los reos quiso decir algo sobre el paradero de esos ninjas, solo pude sacarle, gracias a esta bella amiga-le enseño una pequeña katana, no era una kodachi , un poco mas pequeña-.  
  
Saito: por que no me dices de una buena vez Kuso!.  
  
Cho dejo de admirar su pequeña pero efectiva arma, entrecerró sus ojos. suspiro.  
  
Cho: en kyoto hay muchos ninjas expatriados que se hicieron pasar por simples extranjeros, cambiaron sus nombres en el extranjero y esperaron la oportunidad para regresar a vengarse del gobierno, son peligrosos pues como me dijo otro ninja, el cual creo que seria mejor enterrarlo, "mientras más maten, más aparecerán". Algo que me llamo la atención es ver que en su espalda en el costado derecho tenia algo así como un tatuaje, era como la forma de una serpiente, pero ésta tenía dos cabezas.  
  
Saito: bueno hay que empezar a unir cabezas, para encontrar su punto débil. -encendió un cigarrillo- . Cho, que te parece si vamos a darle los buenos días a cierta comadreja. -dijo con una cínica sonrisa-.  
  
  
  
Una chica miraba por la ventana, los pasos de otra persona interrumpieron su concentración.  
  
Okina: Omasu, ¿Qué estas mirando?. El abuelo se asomo a la ventana, suspiro largamente.  
  
Omasu: misao ha estado meditando hace como 3 horas bajo ese árbol, a veces me asusta, que le habrá pasado mientras estuvo fuera, me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas demo... -cerro sus ojos- realmente ella mantiene una distancia discreta.  
  
Okina: Omasu, misao ya no es solo misao "nuestra pequeña", también es "la okashira", parece que ya lo ha entendido, ahora espera que nosotros también lo asimilemos.  
  
Omasu: pero no es solo eso, ni tampoco el hecho de que hasta su forma de vestir, de hablar, de conducirle hayan cambiado. La tristeza que refleja desde que se fue Soujiro, es de temer.  
  
Okina se acerco nueva vez a la ventana, miro a misao pensativo, toco su barbilla y reflexiono.  
  
Okina: eso es temporal, misao esta muy clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos, a veces la tristeza te hace ver muchas cosas las cuales nunca pensaste. -miro fijamente a Omasu, puso su mano en su hombro- "la okashira estará bien". Por que no le llevas té a esos dos personajes que están apunto de llegar donde misao.  
  
Omasu: Hai!.  
  
  
  
Misao: ¿Qué desean?, es raro que ustedes estén por aquí, algo me dice que no es una visita de ocasión.-dijo misao con la misma postura de meditación con sus ojos cerrados-.  
  
Saito: la comadreja esta muy alerta, digamos que tu condición de ninja a mejorado de mala a regular.  
  
Misao se paro lentamente con una calma envidiable, le sonrió muy sexy , acomodándose su largo cabello solo con una mano.  
  
Misao: digamos que tu apreciación si soy buena o no, no me interesa en lo absoluto, ¿ a qué has venido, policía?. -Le corto, sin un dejo de enojo-  
  
Cho: jefe, mientras usted le dice le preguntare algo a shinomori, enseguida vuelvo. ¿Sabes donde esta comadreja?.  
  
Misao: pues no se, entra al Aioya y pregunte, a lo mejor esté en el templo. -le respondió muy indiferente.  
  
Cho se fue con cierto enojo, misao lo veía entrar al Aioya, un lobo miraba curioso a misao.  
  
Misao: y??, no tengo todo el día.  
  
Saito: usted sabe algo de los ninjas que la atacaron.  
  
Misao: creo que usted Hajime Saito sabe más que yo, ellos me deben una deuda y es problema de ninja contra ninja.- dijo fríamente-  
  
Saito: una niña no debería entrometerse en los trabajos de la policía.- dijo para provocar a misao-  
  
Misao le sonrió cínicamente y le dio la espalda: si necesitan entonces a un ninja díganle a "Aoshi-san", en lo que se refiere a mi no me interesan los trabajos de la policía.  
  
Saito: lo que necesito es información que no tengo.-dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo-.  
  
Misao se acerco a él, lo miro con ojos muy desafiantes y de un solo movimiento le quito el cigarrillo de la mano.  
  
Misao: si quieres información de una omniwabashu, deberías darme la que tienes- dijo mientras inhalaba el cigarrillo- no se como puedes fumar esta porquería, lo dejo caer de sus manos y lo piso.  
  
Saito le sonrió como solo un lobo puede hacerlo: comadreja......... ¿sabes dónde están?.  
  
Misao: tengo una ligera idea, solo esperaba recuperarme.  
  
Saito: pues que esperas para llevarnos, Cho de seguro traerá a shinomori, la ayuda nunca esta de mas.  
  
Misao: Hajime, como te dije, solo tengo una ligera idea, no estoy muy segura. Ellos son ninjas, piensa como ellos.  
  
Saito: estoy seguro que esa ligera idea nos conducirá a ellos.-dijo encendiendo otro nuevo cigarrillo-.  
  
Saito observo a misao detenidamente, la okashira se sintió incomoda por tal escrutinio.  
  
Misao: regreso enseguida voy por algunas armas. Dicho esto misao se alejo para arribar al Aioya, subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación, no estaban. inmediatamente pensó en okina, "de seguro el abuelo las tiene". antes de salir, observo que encima de su futón estaba su cinta rosa, la tomo y la estrecho sobre su mejilla, se acerco a su espejo, sujetó su largo cabello con la cinta y recordó:  
  
Soujiro: aunque te veas más linda misao-chan con tu pelo suelto no es nada practico a la hora de un combate, por que no intentas sujetarlo en una cola alta.  
  
Misao se sonrojo.  
  
Misao: tienes razón. Soujiro-chan es la primera vez que alguien me dice que soy bonita.  
  
Soujiro: no era de extrañarme, de seguro todos en el Aioya ya lo saben y si digo "todos" es que así es. -le dijo mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa dejando a misao aun mas sonrojada que antes-.  
  
Misao volvió en si, se miro nueva vez en el espejo y noto su sonrojo. De repente sintió la presencia de su abuelo.  
  
Okina: misao, aquí te traigo tus kodachis, cuídate mucho, recuerda no te dejes llevar por las emociones, concéntrate, no pierdas tu nuevo e inmejorable equilibrio. Misao dejo de ser la okashira para ser misao, la pequeña de okina, y se lanzo en un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo.  
  
Misao: abuelo estaré bien, no te preocupes.-le grito mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia Saito-.  
  
Cuando llego al viejo árbol se encontró a dos personas más.  
  
Misao: estoy lista.  
  
Saito se sorprendió al ver las dos kodachis en el cinto de la muchacha.  
  
Saito: y dime, ¿no te habrás equivocado de arma.. comadreja?.  
  
Misao lo miro fijamente y se encogió de hombros.  
  
Misao: quizás me abre equivocado, pero por ahora éstas son las nuevas armas que utilizo.-dijo naturalmente-.  
  
Aoshi: estamos dándole larga al asunto que nos compete.  
  
Misao: tiene razón -no lo miro, Saito y Cho notaron la frialdad de la muchacha para con shinomori-. Según mis cálculos están escondidos en una vieja mina en las afueras de kyoto, les aseguro que no todo el armamento estuvo en el puerto. cuando luchaba contra ellos lamentablemente percibí ese desagradable olor, al principio no me percate de ello pero después me acorde que cuando niña, después que Aoshi-san partió, me gustaba jugar a buscarlo por el bosque y en unos de esos días me tope con una vieja mina, la cual tenia muchas cuevas y lagunas subterráneas. Una de esas lagunitas tenia un olor muy peculiar, con el tiempo me di cuenta que era azufre. Esa es mi ligera idea creo que están allá escondidos.  
  
Aoshi se sintió culpable por haberla dejado sola, pero se sintió peor cuando no leyó en su rostro ninguna emoción al contar esa pequeña historia que de seguro para ella fue muy triste.  
  
Saito: ya sabemos donde están, vamonos.  
  
Todos partieron en silencio, Saito y Aoshi estaban en la delantera mientras que misao y Cho hablaban detrás de algunas clases de katanas.  
  
Cho le sugirió a misao que las kodachis no combinaban con su estilo, que tenia unas espadas gemelas un poco mas pequeñas que las kodachis normales y serian perfectas en sus manos. Misao se sonrojo pero le demostró una sonrisa tímida de agradecimiento.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo, pero me siento muy bien con las kodachis, he aprendido a duras penas a usarlas además de sentirme cómoda.  
  
A mitad de camino sintieron unos pasos que los seguían.  
  
Saito: la diversión va a empezar. Estén alertas.  
  
Yenki: Konnichi Wa.  
  
El ninja apareció de entre unos árboles, sonreía cínicamente, además de que todos estaban percatados de que no estaba solo, entre los árboles se escondían algunos 10 ninjas. este fue un calculo rápido de misao.  
  
Misao: en total son 10 ninjas. 4 a la derecha, 3 a la izquierda, y tres en aquellos árboles de enfrente.  
  
Aoshi: no, son 12 ninjas. Los ultimos están arriba de esos árboles.-dijo señalando con la mirada la dirección-. Misao por que no te encargas de esos dos nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos aquí abajo.-le dijo sin mirarla-.  
  
Misao lo miro de soslayo, no le dio importancia a lo que dijo. Y camino rumbo donde estaba Yenki. Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de detenerla ya que los ninjas escondidos salían de entre los árboles con una gran velocidad.  
  
Yenki: ¡niña tonta!, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganarme, soy segundo en mando, además tampoco creo que tus amigos se libren de esta. El día de su muerte esta echada.  
  
La okashira no se inmuto, ni se sorprendió ni mucho menos se dejo atemorizar, solo caminaba lentamente adonde estaba el ninja.  
  
Misao: te mostrare mi nueva técnica, ojala te guste, por que será la ultima que veas, estilo "Tatsumaki no Bakuhatsu" (trayectoria de la explosión).  
  
Misao se movía rápidamente formando en cada movimiento un triangulo, el ninja estaba en el centro, se reía a carcajadas.  
  
Yenki: piensas que con ese viejo truco de movimiento podrás aturdirme, estas equivocada percibo cada movimiento que das.  
  
El ninja dejo de reír cuando misao cambiaba muy rápido de posición, se concentro más cuando pequeñas explosiones se producían alrededor de sus movimientos, la okashira esquivaba a duras penas las dagas que salían por todas partes del sujeto, sus kodachis evitaban que llegaran hacia ella pero una le rozó el hombro izquierdo haciendo que la joven perdiera la concentración cayo arrodillada sosteniéndose de una de sus kodachis.  
  
Yenki le sonrió cínicamente: creíste que podrías vencer a alguien como yo, ahora morirás. El ninja saco tres cuchillas, se acerco a misao, justamente cuando le iba a clavar dos de ellas misao unió sus kodachis en forma de cruz "Bakuhatsu", la explosión aturdió al ninja, misao aprovecho y salto muy alto colocándose en dirección al sol, cuando pudo ver a misao ya era tarde le había clavado una de sus kodachis en su garganta y la otra la hundió en su pecho, acto seguido volvió a realizar una pequeña explosión tirando de golpe el cuerpo inerte de Yenki.  
  
Saito y Cho observaron dudosos el resultado, Aoshi la miraba fríamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de una de sus kodachis.  
  
Misao: les dije que era mi problema, me falta uno. seguimos.-dijo misao mientras limpiaba el resto de la sangre de su arma-.  
  
Aoshi: estas lastimada misao-san. - dijo señalando su pequeña herida en el hombro-.  
  
Misao: no es nada importante, es una herida superficial demo.. arigatou.  
  
Cho: vamonos.  
  
Retomaron el camino hacia la vieja mina, ya estaban completamente seguros que todos estaban allí y sobretodo que los esperaban.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del séptimo capitulo!!!  
  
Pues.... como van las cosas nadie sabe!!! ¿Misao estará enamorada de Soujiro?, ¿cómo demonios aprendió misao esa técnica? Jejeje eso lo explicare después. Anja! Ahora Aoshi se hace el hombre robot , dizque el que no sabe ni siente nada. Que cosas, no!!!  
  
Avance!!  
  
Las cosas se le complican a misao y compañía. Tremenda sorpresa aparece alguien como quien dice "olvidado" y cayo la noche y no han llegado a dicha mina(cuanto abra caminado misao cuando era niña ~_~U ) y para colmo it`s gonna rain!! . un momento y Soujiro?? Para donde se fue??, esto y mucho mas en : "Hielo: la necesidad te derretirá".  
  
Nos vemos La Diosa Saiya.. 


	8. Hielo:La necesidad te derretirá

"Hielo: La necesidad te derretirá".  
  
  
  
"Sabes tu de mi necesidad, sabes el dolor que mi alma calla por temor a ser herida, sabes lo cruel que me trata la vida al llevar la cruz de tu rechazo, no lo sabes, ni te lo imaginas."  
  
  
  
El hombre corpulento y majestuoso se encontraba afuera de su casa, tendido sobre el pasto con las dos manos detrás de su cabeza, la noche se estaba llenando de nubes grises, se quejo al tener que continuar con su bebida dentro de su pequeña casa.  
  
  
  
Cho: demonios comadreja!! No esperaba que estuviese tan lejos, empezara a llover muy pronto, es de noche.  
  
Misao: no te quejes tanto pareces una niña asustada, sabes que esos ninjas nos tomaron mucho tiempo además creo que si nos apuramos podremos llegar antes del amanecer.-ojala no llueva- pensó.  
  
Saito se detuvo, prendió un cigarrillo.  
  
Misao: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te detienes Hajime?.misao se alerto y bajo su cabeza sosteniendo una de sus kodachis .  
  
Una lluvia de Kunais les tomo por sorpresa de todos lados, los árboles ayudaban a los ninjas a movilizarse rápido además de la noche que era una arma natural de doble filo.  
  
El ex okashira hizo lo propio, se lanzo a los árboles más altos eliminando rápidamente a varios ninjas. Misao y Cho corrían de una lado para el otro tratando de no ser alcanzados por uno de esos Kunais, no podían atacar solo defenderse del ataque. Saito estaba eliminando a varios ninjas extras que se ocultaban detrás de unos arbustos, definitivamente estos eran los informantes directos sobre los sucesos.  
  
Un grito de dolor le llamo la atención, misao cayo herida por varias Kunais.  
  
La suave brisa húmeda rozo y estremeció sus cuerpos.  
  
It´s Gonna Rain!.  
  
  
  
El hombre cansado de estar en su casa salió de esta, se dirigió a la cascada, ya no le importaba si se mojaba o no, estaba aburrido, especialmente esa noche. Cuando llego se percato de inmediato que no estaba solo, una pequeña alma confundida estaba sentada en la orilla en posición de buda.  
  
Realmente se acostumbro a ser maestro, extrañaba aunque nunca lo dijo y nunca lo dirá a su estúpido pupilo, "la soledad nunca es buena pero yo ya me acostumbre a ella" "también la costumbre no es siempre mala"pensó dubitativo. Se acerco al alma desprotegida y confundida.  
  
Hiko: estoy seguro que sabes que va a llover, el pueblo no esta cerca.  
  
El joven se paro lentamente y le sonrió.  
  
Soujiro: no se preocupe por mi señor yo estoy bien, acampare aquí. Usted vive por estos lugares?.  
  
Hiko: si, mi nombre es Hiko Seijuro y mi casa esta cerca.  
  
Soujiro: usted es el maestro de Himura-san!!!.  
  
Hiko: todo el mundo me conoce ^_^ soy insustituible, pero por que no mejor vienes a mi casa y me acompañas a terminar mi botella de sake y así me cuentas de donde conoces a mi estúpido pupilo. Una cosa, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.  
  
Soujiro: arigatou-domo por su ofrecimiento, acepto. Mi nombre es seta Soujiro.  
  
Hiko: he oído hablar de ti, un exjuppongatana. Pero me hablaras de eso después, ven vamos odio conversar sin un trago de sake ^_~ .  
  
  
  
La noche cada vez se estaba poniendo mas fría, los dos policías y el ex okashira habían terminado de acabar con todos los ninjas. Misao por otro lado había lanzado sus kodachis a los dos ninjas que la hirieron, los gritos de dolor llamaron la atención de los otros y llegaron enseguida pero nada podían hacer dos Kunais estaban enterradas en su pierna izquierda y dos en la parte superior de su espalda.  
  
Aoshi fue a ayudarla enseguida, "como se pudo haber confiado". pensaba mientras le revisaba la pierna herida, él no la miraba a los ojos y ella se lo agradeció en silencio, era un acto común de sobreprotección. Saito rompió el silencio.  
  
Saito: será mejor que acampemos, nos retrasaras comadreja, pero será mejor atacar al amanecer, además de que eres tu la única que conoce el camino.  
  
Aoshi iba a quejarse por la forma de Saito pero misao lo detuvo con la mirada, una mirada confiada y calmada bajo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, su determinación de no dejarse abatir era inquebrantable.  
  
Misao: Hajime-san, sabes de mas que bajo estas condiciones que nos encontramos "todos". Nos seria posible seguir adelante. Acaso no viste a Cho que también esta herido en el brazo. Aoshi-san esta cansado y además si nos mojamos en la lluvia con este frió nos podríamos resfriar.  
  
Saito: dices cosas que ya se, solo queria saber que tanto sabias sobre la situación. Sonrió cínicamente sacando un nuevo cigarrillo.  
  
Cho: no es la gran cosa comadreja fue solo un rozo.  
  
Aoshi : nosotros pasamos unas cuevas, no están lejos, podemos pasar la noche allí.  
  
Saito: de acuerdo. Y se adelanto dejando al grupo detrás. Se paro. es que acaso no vienen!.  
  
Misao no podía caminar y Aoshi lo sabia, sin ninguna pregunta cargo a misao.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo Aoshi-san. Le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaba cansada de sentir tantas emociones juntas.  
  
La brisa fría estremeció a misao, Aoshi lo sintió y suavemente la contrajo hacia su pecho. Percibió su aroma, estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos.  
  
Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer...  
  
Va a llover!  
  
Ya la lluvia ha borrado su coartada? El ya ha olvidado? es el fin de nosotros dos? Vamos a decir que toda la culpa es de la lluvia  
  
Palabra de él, no hay Nada nada la lección aprendida de la lluvia también es nada nada si mis sentimientos son también, como el tiempo de Inglaterra inconstante, luego pensar que seria muy fácil y confortable...es lo opuesto.  
  
La nostalgia que traía consigo la lluvia hizo que Soujiro pensara en aquellos ojos azules que tanto lo hechizaban, estaba escuchando, viendo la lluvia caer. Fueron varios días de lluvia que paso junto a misao, unos días maravillosos, donde su corazón era un libro abierto escrito en una lengua solo conocida por ella. Hiko ya dormía placidamente, había hablado mucho con él, sobre todos los sucesos pasados con Himura y hasta los sucesos pasados con misao, por supuesto omitiendo ciertas cosas privadas.  
  
Se preguntaba si misao tendría el valor de decirle la verdad, aunque estaba seguro que misao estaba cansada de esperar una respuesta silenciosa, le temía al cambio y al rechazo. Antes no tendría el valor de preguntárselo pero ahora quien sabe, no tiene nada que perder, pero si tiene mucho que ganar si pierde, por que él estaría ahí para ella, curándole la herida como misao se la curo a él.  
  
Soujiro se paro y se acomodo en el futón prestado, con un solo pensamiento quedo dormido.  
  
Ojala ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir...  
  
Va a llover!  
  
La lluvia trajo de nuevo el calor y el me recuerda repentinamente los dos somos guiados individualmente todo es falta de la lluvia, uh uh gracias a la lluvia.  
  
Misao despertó, estaba en la cueva, las Kunais enterradas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido, tenia un pedazo de tela amarrado a su pierna herida, Saito estaba en una esquina "al parecer" dormido, Cho estaba recostado en la otra esquina sujetando sus espadas, habían recolectado algunas ramas e hicieron una pequeña fogata para mantenerse calientes, la manta que poseía era nada mas y nada menos que la gabardina de Aoshi. Pensó en él, ¿Dónde estaba?, lo busco con la mirada y lo vio, estaba sentado en la entrada de la cueva, "le toco la guardia"-pensó-.  
  
Estaba lloviendo ligeramente pero hacia mucho frió, decidió devolverle algo que le pertenecía. Se paro lentamente y se encamino adonde estaba.  
  
Aoshi la sintió y la vio, la nostalgia que rondaba por el ambiente, lo consumía lentamente.  
  
Misao: aritatou-gozaimaz. Aoshi-san. De seguro tendrá mucho frío aquí, le devuelvo su gabardina.  
  
Aoshi: Dou itashimemashite. Respondió lacónico.  
  
Ambos rozaron sus manos cuando misao le devolvió su prenda, el frío de su mano congelo su alma y se sintió culpable. Aoshi noto su expresión de preocupación en su rostro.  
  
Aoshi: la noche esta fría , llueve. mi turno terminara pronto y me iré a descansar.  
  
Misao asintió en silencio se sentó a su lado, cosa que extraño a Aoshi.  
  
Misao: me gustaría hablar con usted sin que por una vez no contara las palabras Aoshi-san.  
  
Aoshi: que quieres decirme misao-san?.  
  
Misao: no tendrá algo que decirme usted a mi.  
  
Aoshi la miro extrañado: ¿ Qué tendría yo que preguntarte?.  
  
Misao: muy bien, entonces lo haré yo. ¿Qué siente usted por mi, me confunde, me intriga, me quiere como una hermana?  
  
Aoshi la miro asombrado, se quedo mirando sus ojos y ella esperaba una respuesta, los segundos se hicieron minutos largos.  
  
Aoshi: considere que lo tenias claro misao-san. La dejo de mirar y empezó a llover con fuerza.  
  
Va a llover!  
  
La lluvia llama gente y borra gente el mas asombroso mago que nadie mas siempre engañando a nosotros dos todo comenzó con la lluvia verdad?.  
  
Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se sintió pequeña de nuevo ante su Aoshi-sama. "ya no mas".  
  
Misao: Aoshi-san yo no lo tengo claro deseo que me lo explique. Queria terminar de una vez por todas de hacer conjeturas.  
  
Aoshi pensó que había acabado con esa conversación tan incomoda para él pero no fue así.  
  
Al no encontrar respuesta misao lo encaro y le exigió con un tono mas imperativo, en sus ojos quedaban algunos rastros de lagrimas. Él no la miraba, solo miraba pensativo la lluvia caer.  
  
Aoshi: misao déjame en paz, mañana será un día difícil para todos. La corto un poco incomodo.  
  
Misao: es una verdadera pena Aoshi-san, por que sinceramente ya me canse- se detuvo, queria tomar valor de la desesperanza- esto es un rechazo no me quiere dejar entrar en su corazón de otra manera a la acostumbrada y yo ya me canse de esperarlo. Le diré algunas cosas -se detuvo nuevamente para mirarlo con rabia y un poco de decepción, él lo noto- ¡usted es un hombre insensible, incapaz de decirle a alguien que le quiere! ¡ usted es es -se detuvo el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar, sollozo.- una persona tan obsesionada con ideales tontos, no soy una chiquilla, usted no es mi padre, ni mi hermano, usted es el hombre que siempre he amado desde que tengo conciencia, quitándome con su indiferencia poco a poco el deseo de sentirme amada por alguien. Soujiro me lo demostró. Me hubiera gustado de corazón corresponderle pero lamentablemente, mi corazón ya esta roto.  
  
Aoshi se estremecía con cada palabra que decía misao, y mostraba sus expresiones como si fuese una persona normal.  
  
La okashira se levanto del suelo con determinación y le dijo antes de adentrarse a la cueva: "yo necesito a alguien que me ame y me lo demuestre no le suplicare migajas de atención, si ama tanto su soledad y frialdad quédese con ella".  
  
Aoshi no dijo nada. estaba confundido, emocionado, intranquilo. se paro y salió de la cueva dejo que la lluvia fría lo mojara, su corazón latía a mil por hora, una tibia sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, la deseaba, la necesitaba de cuerpo, corazón y alma. Le brindo una hermosa sonrisa de alivio al cielo, el cual lo mojaba con toda su intensidad.  
  
  
  
Fin del octavo capitulo!!!!!  
  
Dios que melosa estuve jejje. Por fin se le declaro misao "decentemente ~_~" a su Aoshi-sama, se cayo y duro del pedestal de misao. Misao esta actuando muy madura eso me encanta. ahí otro dulce joven que espera por ella ojala y no se entere que Aoshi la rechazo, ojala también no se entere Aoshi de los planes de Soujiro. En fin a misao se le oyó muy decidida en dejar de amar a su hombre de hielo pero ¿Quién manda en el corazón??? . La canción es la traducción de it s gonna rain. Me gusta mucho esa canción!.  
  
Avance!!  
  
Las cosas se complican más!!!( si, aun mas), le terminara Aoshi de decir a misao los deseos que siente hacia ella, le dirá, ¿que la necesita y mucho?.por fin aparece el que faltaba (el estúpido ninja libidinoso, ojala se muera). Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: " Cambios repentinos: ahora es mi turno".  
  
Nos vemos La Diosa Saiya......... 


	9. Cambios repentinos: ahora es mi turno.

" Cambios repentinos: ahora es mi turno"  
  
  
  
"Cambiaste mis desesperanzas en nuevas ilusiones firmes e inquebrantables, ilusiones capaces de cambiar hasta lo mas oscuro de mi ser".  
  
  
  
El amanecer fue discreto, una pequeña llovizna caía dándole un toque nostálgico al alba, sin embargo algunos pajaritos entonaban la inevitable salida del sol. El ambiente estaba muy húmedo, llovió toda la noche al igual que en el corazón de misao.  
  
Todos estaban preparados para abandonar la cueva y seguir hacia la mina, misao no miraba a Aoshi, sus ojos cansados reflejaban rastros de tristeza además de una ligera determinación de continuar hacía adelante. Caminaban en silencio con el paso apurado. dos querían terminar de una buena vez con el trabajo, dos mas querían alejarse de tantos sentimientos , sentimientos totalmente diferentes.  
  
Cho rompió el silencio.  
  
Cho: comadreja, no me haz dicho, ¿Cómo demonios aprendiste esa técnica?.  
  
Misao le dio una discreta sonrisa y le contesto: digamos que alguien especial me dio el secreto para elaborarla.  
  
Aoshi caminaba adelante junto con Saito, entrecerró sus ojos pensando en lo que le había dicho misao la noche anterior y se detuvo con un pensamiento de temor, "Me hubiera gustado de corazón corresponderle pero lamentablemente, mi corazón ya esta roto".  
  
Seta Soujiro no sabes cuanto te envidio......  
  
  
  
El joven ya estaba despierto, salió de la pequeña casa muy temprano, tenia deseos de pisar la grama mojada, sentir la brisa húmeda matutina. La recordó, es como si fuesen suspiros largos y satisfactorios llenando su vida de gratos recuerdos no tan lejanos pero definitivamente no estaba con él. Era un día similar.  
  
Misao estaba cansada de estar dentro de la casa, tanto hablo que lo convenció de llevarla afuera, la fuerte lluvia había pasado, solo gotas caían de los árboles y la brisa era exactamente igual.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo Soujiro-chan. Le dio las gracias después de que él la recostó suavemente de un árbol, estaba débil, la herida del hombro sangraba de vez en cuando.  
  
Soujiro: tenias razón misao "el rocío de la mañana".  
  
Ambos sonrieron. La joven se quedo mirando entre sus dedos, como si sus Kunais estuviesen allí. Soujiro lo noto.  
  
Soujiro: te observe luchar con las kodachis, lo hacías bien demo....  
  
Misao le suplicaba con la mirada, queria que un experto en espadas la ayudara, claro tenia una técnica pero lo que tenia de simple también lo tenia de inexperiencia.  
  
Soujiro la miro divertido y le respondió: no es tu estilo. Por que no buscas dentro de ti, tu carácter me recuerda una técnica que el señor sishio-sama utilizaba. eres fuego, explosión une eso y veremos que sale, - le dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja-.  
  
Misao se sonrojo pero le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Soujiro continuo.  
  
Soujiro: para utilizar la velocidad a tu antojo solo percibe emociones y sentimientos, el cuerpo nos habla "es una expresión". Solo déjate llevar por esa expresión y sentirás sus movimientos de ese modo podrás actuar para vencer al enemigo. No es tan fácil como se oye pero con la práctica y la concentración. Posees mucha energía, solo enfócala. Entiendes.  
  
Misao: Hai!. -Le dijo muy atenta-. Prométeme Soujiro-chan que cuando me recupere entrenaras conmigo.  
  
Soujiro: claro que si misao-chan.  
  
Una voz interrumpió sus recuerdos.  
  
Hiko: te levantaste con el sol muchacho, Ohayoo.  
  
Soujiro: Ohayoo. Partiré al medio día. Arigatou-gozaimaz por todo.  
  
Hiko: tan pronto te vas, en fin espero que me visites pronto, pero antes por que no me acompañas a desayunar.  
  
Soujiro le sonrió y lo siguió de regreso a la casa.  
  
  
  
Todos estaban escondidos en algunos arbustos, los tres hombres y la okashira se dieron cuenta de ello, se podía divisar la mina. Corrieron hacia ella, se adentraron. Olieron pólvora y varias pequeñas explosiones seguidas.  
  
Dedujeron que tenían que pasar por muchas trampas y así fue, lo esperanzador fue saber que nadie estaba herido por las explosiones.  
  
Misao: alguno de ustedes saben por que demonios esos ninjas que estaban escondidos no nos atacaron. Esto me huele a trampa, creo que ya movilizaron todo. Kuso!!!.  
  
Cho: comadreja, estoy seguro que ellos nos estarán esperando junto con su jefe, es demasiada pólvora para movilizarla de un día para otro. De seguro conocen todos los caminos de esta mina.  
  
Saito: dejen de hablar, miren allá hay dos caminos.  
  
Se detuvieron y pensaron que camino tomar.  
  
Saito: separémonos en dos, Cho vendrás conmigo.  
  
Herméticamente Misao y Aoshi tomaron el camino que le correspondía, estaban alerta, la cueva era cada vez mas oscura y mientras mas caminaban se percataban de que se estrechaba.  
  
Aoshi: necesitamos luz, no podemos casi ver nada.  
  
Misao: eso lo arreglo. Misao se agacho, buscaba algo en el piso, olfateaba como un perrito el suelo. Buscaba pólvora.  
  
El ninja la miro extrañado y confundido.  
  
Cuando se levanto del suelo, tomo sus kodachis y las choco una con la otra bruscamente, haciendo que una de sus kodachis emitiera fuego.  
  
Aoshi pensó en shishio, por supuesto otra vez Soujiro, pero se atrevió esta vez a preguntar.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?.  
  
Misao lo miro y se lo contó: cuando entrene con Soujiro-chan en el dojo, además de enseñarle la técnica que había pensado, él me enseño a utilizar la pólvora y con eso pude darle el toque final a mi técnica "Tatsumaki no Bakuhatsu". (trayectoria de la explosión).  
  
Mientras caminaban se dieron cuenta que toda la mina estaba cubierta de pólvora, pensaron rápidamente en los ninjas afuera y se dieron cuenta de su verdadera intención.  
  
Misao y Aoshi dejaron de caminar para mirarse fijamente, es como si dedujesen lo mismo, acto seguido misao apago la llama de su kodachi y corrieron en dirección a la salida.  
  
Cuando salieron de la cueva se encontraron con Saito y Cho corriendo hacia la salida, de repente se escucho una fuerte explosión, todos cayeron al piso, vieron como el fuego salía de las cuevas para alcanzarlos. Por instinto se pararon y continuaron corriendo. Llegaron a la salida, una explosión mayor los levanto por los aires, lastimándolos, dejándolos caer en el pasto.  
  
Misao abrió sus ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un peso encima de ella, pudo sentir su olor, su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, la protegió de la explosión, lastimándose toda la espalda. Misao lo miro a los ojos con compasión y lo contrajo hacia si, pequeñas lagrimas de dolor pasaban por sus sienes.  
  
Hajime Saito tenia un brazo fracturado, se dio de lleno con un árbol, su espalda ensangrentada..  
  
Cho estaba tirado a 50mts de donde se encontraba Saito.  
  
Misao busco a los demás con la mirada nublada. Los vio, Saito caminaba adonde estaba Cho sujetándose una mano, pudo ver que Cho estaba inconsciente.  
  
La okashira tomo valor, rodó para quedar encima de Aoshi, se levanto lentamente. Lo miro por ultima vez y se dirigió adonde estaban los otros.  
  
Saito vio la expresión de la chica y la calmo: él esta bien, y yo solo tengo un brazo fracturado, odio los ninjas!! Kuso!.  
  
Una voz los saco de sus quejas.  
  
Saki: ¿les gusto mi bienvenida?.  
  
Como veinte ninjas los rodeaban.  
  
Saki : digamos que aquí será su tumba, están heridos. bueno ahora hay dos inconscientes, uno con una fractura y una niña .  
  
Saito: no te confíes crees que la niña y el fracturado se darán por vencidos, estas equivocado ninja corriente.- le dijo sonriéndole solo como el lobo puede hacerlo-.  
  
Misao lo miro, le sonrió con ironía, no se daría por vencida. pensó en algo interesante.  
  
Misao: te propongo algo Saki, si me vences en un combate de ninja contra ninja habrás derrotado a la okashira de los omniwa Banshus tomando mi puesto, pero si yo gano, todos tus ninjas quedaran bajo mis ordenes.  
  
Saito: estas loca!! Comadreja!!. La miro perplejo.  
  
Misao: no te metas Hajime Saito. ¿Qué dices Saki?. Es una proposición a muerte, es por honor y por liderazgo, algo mas que vender pólvora y armas ilegalmente.  
  
Saki: eres una niña!!!!, pero me conviene tener a los omniwa Banshus. Se que derrotaste a Yenki pero estoy seguro que solo fue un descuido por parte de él.  
  
Misao se dirigió adonde estaba Aoshi y le dio un beso en la frente, tomo sus kodachis.  
  
Saki: muy bien okashira, lista para morir.  
  
Misao: no, no lista para morir si no para acabarte.  
  
La ninja se arrojo contra él con rabia, sus kodachis se chocaron con furia, él aprovecho el impacto de su fuerza para lanzarla. Cuando misao cayo las palabras de Soujiro-chan le llegaron a la mente como un rayo: "Posees mucha energía, solo enfócala" . Misao se paro y se concentro en Saki, un hombre poco corpulento pero con una fuerza increíble utiliza la fuerza de los demás para atacar. Pensó en otra cosa mas: "el cuerpo nos habla "es una expresión". Solo déjate llevar por esa expresión y sentirás sus movimientos de ese modo podrás actuar para vencer al enemigo". Misao sonrió para si misma.  
  
Saki: deja de sonreír que no te he matado maldita perra!!!. Se abalanzó hacia ella, con una velocidad increíble, misao entrecerró sus ojos y se movió para evitar su ataque, quedo dándole la espalda. Se sorprendió al comprobar que había sentido su movimiento y reacciono a tiempo.  
  
Saki: no creas que me sorprendes, no haz visto nada de mi. El ninja alzo sus Kodachis, una kodachi apuntando a misao y la otra debajo de la otra , coloco su pie derecho hacia atrás y doblo hacia delante su pie izquierdo.  
  
Cho despertó en ese momento y le preguntaba a Saito, sobre la posición de ese sujeto.  
  
Saito: si te fijas con detenimiento veras que utilizará la velocidad y su fuerza al mismo tiempo, la kodachi que apunta a misao es para atacar, la otra debajo de esta es para defenderse.  
  
Misao se preparo, se coloco en posición de defensa.  
  
El ninja ataco con una velocidad envidiable, todo fue confuso solo se vio a misao ser lanzada lejos con una herida en el costado derecho, su cola alta se había desecho y su cabello cubría toda su cara, cada vez más se empapaba de un liquido rojo. Cayo cerca de donde estaba Aoshi, lo miro desolada, él la sintió y despertó. Ella se dio cuenta y se paro con dificultad, la determinación de vencer era fuerte en ella. se concentro, ¿Qué había sucedido?. Saki la ataco con fuerza, no pudo verlo pero sí lo sintió.  
  
Saito se le acerco y le dijo: comadreja por si no te haz dado cuenta la kodachi que esta debajo no es para defensa si no para atacar y él las alterna, es un truco efectivo demo....  
  
Misao: deja la mayor parte de su corazón sin protección. Un punto vital.  
  
Saito sonrió y observo a Aoshi que se trataba de sentar: así es.  
  
La joven sangraba pero existía una esperanza, no iba a dejar que un tonto como Saki fuera el okashira, además de veinte ninjas alrededor es un suicidio inmediato.  
  
Saki: que tanto hablas por que no vienes para acabar contigo, tengo que vender mucha pólvora!!.  
  
Camino a su encuentro. una voz la detuvo.  
  
Aoshi: por que no me dejas continuar misao.  
  
Ella no se volteo a verlo y siguió caminando ignorándolo por completo.  
  
Saito le contesto: es su combate, apostó su honor y su puesto, ella no perderá aunque eso signifique morir.  
  
Aoshi se encerró en si mismo mirando como misao "su pequeña misao" era toda una mujer, afrontando sus responsabilidades y sus errores. Toda una ninja madura, excepcional. Lo único que le faltaba era amor a grandes dosis. "Sí ,ella ganará y volveremos al Aioya", "confío en ti mi misao-chan".  
  
Misao se coloco en posición. pensó. Cerro sus ojos, espero su ataque. "Bakuhatsu" , la explosión se oyó, Saki bajo la guardia por completo y misao enterró su kodachi en su corazón con una velocidad y fuerza increíble.  
  
Saki: maldita perra!!, derrotado por una mujer!!.  
  
La okashira cayo al suelo del cansancio, estaba pálida de toda la sangre que había derramado.  
  
Los ninjas que estaban allí, huyeron al no tener líder.  
  
Saito, Cho y Aoshi se acercaron a misao, estaba con parte de su ropa rasgada, su cabello alborotado extendido sobre el pasto, sus manos sostenían la otra kodachi .  
  
Misao: todo acabo, ¿cierto?.  
  
Aoshi: todo ha acabado, regresaremos a kyoto, a casa. Le dijo preocupado por el estado de misao, ella empezaba a temblar.  
  
Misao: siempre estaré en casa. Al igual que Hannia y los demás.  
  
Cho: no pienses que morirás comadreja, eso es absurdo. Cierto shinomori.  
  
Aoshi estaba en otro mundo, mirando su vida escaparse de sus manos.  
  
La joven ninja miro los ojos de Aoshi, estaban nublados de impotencia.  
  
Misao: no se preocupe Aoshi-sama, estaré bien.  
  
Dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio pero antes sintió como una lagrima cayo en su mejilla, y se perdió feliz.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN!!  
  
Pero solo del capitulo 9!!! Jejeje, que les pareció. Me falta solo un capitulo. Realmente a mi como escritora se me dificulta mucho escribir combates, enfrentamientos etc. No es mi fuerte, de eso se dieron cuenta. Otra cosa importante, este capitulo por si no se dieron cuenta es el más largo de todos. y díganme que opinan del recién muerto Saki (maldito), y esa técnica tan rara. Para donde se va Soujiro-chan!!!.  
  
Avance!!  
  
Las cosas se ponen buenas ya no hay mas acción (por fin). El próximo capitulo será el final si dios quiere y si mi imaginación me lo permite. Soujiro va en búsqueda de misao, tremenda sorpresa se da. Eso y mucho más en "Enfrentando mis temores: el fin de una etapa".  
  
Sorpresa!!!!  
  
Les tengo un súper lemon jejje ^_^ que se llamara: " Dos policías, un ninja y una comadreja" ,una historia alterna, basada en la nochecita que pasaron nuestros protagonistas en la cueva.  
  
Ya saben dejen comentarios a charlenever@hotmail.com Chao  
  
La Diosa Saiya. 


	10. Enfrentando mis temores

"Enfrentando mis temores: El fin de una etapa".  
  
  
  
"El tiempo flota, los sentimientos se desbordan Una voz tan transparente que parece como si fuera a quebrarse Para esos ojos (escalera al cielo) que han comenzado (laberinto al corazón) un futuro sin fin se extiende ante nosotros."  
  
"La verdad es que nuestros corazones son cosas muy frágiles Cada uno está resquebrajado Aún así, tú te has detenido para persistir una vez más Siendo empapada con la lluvia que ha comenzado Porque tú crees en mí."  
  
Todos estaban conversando sobre lo sucedido: la condición de misao cuando llego al Aioya, los ojos de Aoshi que reflejaban una enorme tristeza la cual fue percibida por todos, la incomodidad del ambiente el cual se tensaba cada vez mas al no ver la salida del doctor de la habitación de la joven.  
  
Omasu y okon entraban a la habitación de vez en cuando, llevaban agua fresca, algunas vendas, sobre todo el bálsamo que el joven Soujiro les había dejado a las ninjas en caso de alguna gravedad.  
  
Después de una hora el doctor salió de la habitación.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Estará bien?. Dijo con una preocupación evidente.  
  
Doctor: la joven Makimachi, estará bien , solo necesita reposar, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo no tan resientes que habían sanado pero no es su totalidad, además de una mala atención a heridas en su pierna y hombro, si no me equivoco hechas por Kunais. La herida mayor me tomo más trabajo procedí a cocerla de urgencia, no hubiera llegado con vida al hospital si la hubiésemos trasladado. Ella es fuerte pasará por todo esto muy pronto.  
  
El ex okashira se sintió un poco aliviado y les dijo a todos: cuando despierte me avisan, estaré en el templo meditando.  
  
Okina: Aoshi, deberías descansar aunque la herida en tu espalda es menor, estas muy agotado, será mejor que tomes un baño caliente y duermas. así estarás con tus energías reestablecidas. El viejo le dio ordenes a las dos ninjas de prepararlo todo, en su rostro la determinación de no aceptar una negación por parte de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: como digas, cuando este listo, me avisan. arigatou-domo. Estaré en el templo.  
  
  
  
  
  
El joven ermitaño después de dos largos días vagando por las montañas, se dio cuenta que era inútil, su corazón necesitaba saber esa respuesta, aunque misao no le amara estaba dispuesto a cuidarla toda la vida, ella es la razón de su nueva vida, encontró en ella su eslabón perdido, su alma y un nuevo sentimiento que le recorría toda su existencia.  
  
"Volveré" . no dejare que viva en su agonía, no permitiré que se sienta menos otra vez, no dejare que shinomori-san la siga matando con su obsesionada forma de amar. "ya no mas"  
  
Seta Soujiro estaba mas que decidido a volver al Aioya en busca de algo que quizá nunca le perteneció pero estaba seguro que dentro del corazón de misao él residía de una forma muy especial.  
  
El camino de regreso a Kyoto le tomaría al menos un día y medio, así que emprendió su camino, después de tres horas, el joven sintió unos sollozos arriba de un árbol, eran de un niño.  
  
El pequeño se abrazaba, tenia su mente en otro sitio, era tan frágil e inocente que ha Soujiro se le helo la sangre al notar que el niño tenia sus manos llenas de sangre. La criaturita se percato de que alguien le observaba, miro hacia abajo y vio al joven, se asusto, resbalándose y cayendo en sus brazos. El niño lo miro con miedo.  
  
Soujiro: no te preocupes no te haré daño. Decía mientras dejaba al niño de pie enfrente de él. Soujiro pudo notar las heridas del niño.  
  
Soujiro: ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?.le pregunto dándole una sonrisa de confianza.  
  
Niño: mi nombre es Gomiso Hijiri. Le contesto tímidamente. Debo irme señor, de seguro me esperan para hacer los encargos hacia kyoto, si no llego... . sus ojos se nublaron.  
  
Soujiro lo vio partir corriendo: Dewa matta Hijiri-kun.  
  
Hijiri era un niño como de algunos 10 años, su pelo negro le tapaba sus facciones, sus grandes ojos marrones denotaban mucha tristeza como para un niño de su edad.  
  
Decidió seguirlo, algo lo llamaba como si fuese el canto de una sirena. Recordó su niñez y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
A lo lejos Soujiro diviso una pequeña casa, muy vieja. Se acerco mas introduciéndose en ella sin ser visto. En la parte de atrás se encontraba Hijiri, tirado, de su boca salía sangre, su ropa rasgada, y una sombra que no pudo ver de frente lo golpeaba salvajemente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Soujiro se transporto dentro de sus recuerdos, se sintió Hijiri, reconoció su dolor, la ira y sus consecuencias, en un momento la sombra tomo forma, su padre y hermanos golpeándole. La risa, la burla de mujeres.  
  
Un grito de dolor lo saco de sus recuerdos, en sus ojos las lagrimas se asomaban y rodaron por sus mejillas, su sonrisa desapareció y mostró sus sentimientos. " ya no mas".  
  
El hombre evidentemente borracho, golpeaba a Hijiri muy a menudo, su estado frágil por falta de alimento era notoria y aun mas los golpes.  
  
Hijiri: Doozo, otusan!!, no me pegues. te prometo comprar tu bebida, es que no pude robar hoy, hay muchos policías en kyoto.  
  
El hombre se encolerizo mas, su puño iba directo a su rostro, Hijiri cerro sus ojos, solo pudo sentir el cuerpo de su padre caer encima de él, abrió sus ojos, el joven que conoció en el bosque lo había ayudado.  
  
Hijiri no salía de su asombro. se paro, corrió hacia Soujiro y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Hijiri: arigatou-domo, arigatou-domo, arigatou-domo. Dijo frenético el niño, llorando, abrazando a Soujiro como si fuese su salvación.  
  
Por otro lado el joven no salía de su asombro. una paz inundaba su alma, algo cálido recorría sus heridas internas. Una satisfacción salió a flote y le devolvió el abrazo a Hijiri.  
  
Soujiro: Dou itashimemashite. Le dijo con dulzura. Por suerte estuve para ayudarte "pequeño Hijiri".  
  
El niño se calmo y dejo de abrazarlo. Miro angustiado hacia donde estaba su padre.  
  
Hijiri: ¿esta muerto?. Es lo ultimo de mi familia que quedaría. -dijo con pesar-.  
  
Soujiro: no. Solo esta inconsciente.  
  
Hijiri: cuando despierte volverá a pegarme y esta vez será mas fuerte que la anterior.  
  
Soujiro le sonrió, camino hacia donde estaba el hombre, le arrojo una pequeña bolsita con monedas de oro. Se acerco al niño, se inclino para poder estar a su altura y le pregunto.  
  
Soujiro: ¿Quieres venir conmigo o quedarte con tu otusan?.  
  
Hijiri lo miro contrariado aun dudoso, sin embargo.: Hai, ¿Adónde iremos?.  
  
Soujiro: te diré por el camino.  
  
Los ojos del niño se iluminaron, siempre había soñado con salir de su miserable vida, ser libre de culpas y de ataduras. Soujiro lo esperaba afuera. Pensó en toda su vida mientras tomaba algunas de sus pertenencias. su madre murió al nacer , su padre lo culpo por ello , empezó a beber, no trabajo más y toda su ira se enfocaba a Hijiri. los golpes se iniciaron tan solo cuando tenia 5 años, era cruel con él obligándole a robar en kyoto. se mudaron por las montañas por la cantidad de veces que lo habían apresado por beber desmesuradamente provocando peleas y alborotos.  
  
Hijiri seco con su mano algunos rastros de lagrimas y camino rumbo a la puerta. un noble joven lo esperaba.  
  
  
  
"Más alto que nadie, dibujando cerca del cielo Recogiendo brillo, buscando la luz Aún si me quemo, (escalera al cielo) no me importará (laberinto del corazón) todo existe junto con la verdad  
  
"El joven vio un odio torcido en las sombras de las personas" Un mundo como ese, no quiero nada de eso ¡Nada de eso! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Nada de eso!".  
  
  
  
Aoshi shinomori estaba meditando en el templo habían pasado ya dos días y medio. Misao aun dormía, todavía estaba muy débil pero simplemente era cuestión de tiempo. En algunos momentos despertaba y él estaba a su lado, ella lo miraba con tristeza, no decía nada y nueva vez volvía a dormirse. Aoshi llego a pensar que dormía a fuerza solo para no verlo pero ya estaba decidido, cuando ella recobrara sus energías le hablaría sobre sus sentimientos, estaba preparado para abrirle su corazón en su totalidad. Ella se lo merecía, lucho en contra de su acostumbrada soledad y gano.  
  
" cuanto la extraño". " que seremos después". " me aceptara o ya es muy tarde para mi". Estos pensamientos se debatían en la mente del ninja el cual se percato que sus temores de hombre enamorado superaban su impasibilidad.  
  
¿?: el viejo me aseguro que estabas aquí .  
  
Aoshi: ¿A qué vienes Saito?.  
  
Hajime Saito estaba recostado de una de las paredes del templo, tenia un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, decidió dejarlo para cuando saliera del templo, lo guardo en su bolsillo. su otra mano estaba vendada.  
  
Saito: estoy aquí para informarte que todos los ninjas fueron definitivamente encarcelados, ninguno fue "expatriado". Dijo con sarcasmo. Las armas y la pólvora restante quedaron en manos del gobierno, después de todo nos regalaron algo. Sonrió cínicamente.  
  
Aoshi: investigaran quien o quienes les permitieron la entrada a Japón y quienes en el extranjero les dieron las armas y la pólvora.  
  
Saito: en eso estamos.-dijo con mal humor-. Demo.... otro exjuppongatana que se encuentra en el extranjero nos enviara muy pronto un reporte de sus investigaciones.  
  
Aoshi: te refieres a "kamatari".  
  
Saito: así es. Oye shinomori , ¿cómo sigue la comadreja?.  
  
Aoshi: esta estable y recuperándose.  
  
Saito: ¿tendremos boda?, mira que es mejor estar casado. Rió con malicia.  
  
Aoshi: no es de tu incumbencia lobo entrometido. Dijo un poco molesto.  
  
Saito: bueno, bueno. Yo me voy tengo mucho trabajo además no quiero ver como te quitas frente a mi la corona del más impasible.  
  
Shinomori veía a Saito partir, mientras se alejaba, pensaba en como su autocontrol se iba por el caño.  
  
"Aun así, pienso en ti Aun si las estaciones fluyen... Tal como en la escena que veo cada vez que cierro mis ojos Aun cuando la lluvia ha parado de nuevo, por cuantas veces Yo no puedo contarlas".  
  
"Oh, uno cuyo corazón duele con anhelos, Oh deseo que puede no ser concedido ¿Porque ha nacido el amor en este corazón mío? La flor ha florecido pródigamente (escalera al cielo) está estremeciéndose (laberinto al corazón) Derramándose en la tierra que esta penetrando".  
  
  
  
La noche cayo rápido. Misao todavía seguía en su futón, la joven Omasu le contaba todo lo que había acontecido en el Aioya durante los días que estaba inconsciente. todo era igual, mucha gente en el restaurante, Kuro peleando con okon, el abuelo con sus necedades, y Aoshi en el templo....  
  
Misao estaba decidida en seguir su vida sin soñar en un futuro con Aoshi- san. La vida la había tratado muy duro. "¿Por qué no puedo amar a Soujiro-chan?". " ¿Dónde estará ahora?". "Si solo supieras que me siento tan sola y vacía estarías aquí cuidándome". "estarías evitando que pensara en él, para no sufrir"  
  
"OH Soujiro-chan te extraño amigo" con este ultimo pensamiento misao empezó a llorar, sus propios sollozos penetraban en su alma diciéndole lo desdichada que era.  
  
"Aoshi-sama ai shiteru". Se durmió placidamente.  
  
Misao se despertó de repente, no podía dormir, su corazón se agitaba muy rápido. Una pesadilla. Se levanto despacio, la intranquilidad de su alma era más dolorosa que el dolor que le producían las heridas casi sanas. Tomo el bastón que estaba al lado de su futón, el cual había utilizado para movilizarse junto con Omasu para su baño nocturno.  
  
Bajo las escaleras despacio. Se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de leche cuando sintió la presencia de Aoshi. Lo vio entre las sombras, él se presento.  
  
Aoshi: ¿No deberías estar en tu futón misao-san?.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo Aoshi-san por preocuparse por mi demo... solo baje por un vaso de leche, no podía dormir.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien del Aioya?.  
  
Misao: no los iba a preocupar mas de la cuenta, se que han estado cuidándome todo el día. Merecen descansar. Dijo un poco molesta por tantas preguntas.  
  
Misao le dio la espalda, continuo su camino en búsqueda de la leche. Lamentablemente su corazón empezaba a palpitar ferozmente. Unos brazos la cargaron sin pedir permiso tan rápido como un susurro.  
  
La ninja se sentía humillada en su dignidad; "!no es amor es sobreprotección!" .  
  
Misao cerro sus ojos con furia, no iba a discutir sus buenas intenciones para con ella, pero "no era amor" y eso le dolía aun más.  
  
Aoshi se detuvo. misao abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban afuera del Aioya, precisamente debajo del árbol. La sentó en la grama colocando cuidadosamente su espalda en el tronco.  
  
Misao extrañada le pregunto: ¿ Por qué me trajo ha este lugar Aoshi-san?  
  
Aoshi ignoro el comentario dándole la espalda.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Por qué me llamas Aoshi-san?.  
  
Misao bajo su cabeza, se percato que la hora de hablar había llegado.  
  
Misao: por que me di cuenta que es usted un hombre lleno de virtudes y errores. No es un dios solo es un hombre. Me di cuenta que yo....  
  
Aoshi: entiendo. No la dejo continuar  
  
Misao: no es una obligación que me ame Aoshi-san, no se sienta mal por no corresponderme de esa manera. El tiempo cura todo.  
  
Aoshi: estas segura que el tiempo lo cura todo.  
  
Misao: así es. Dijo con tristeza.  
  
El ninja se arrodillo enfrente de ella. estaba hechizado. su pelo caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos mostraban rastros de lagrimas. Aoshi se dejo llevar. La beso.  
  
Un beso cálido, dulce, repleto de ansias se saborear al otro, de ungirse con el otro. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire y sus labios se separaron lentamente. Aoshi se acerco más a su oído, rozando su mejilla contra la suya, le susurro.  
  
Aoshi: no te imaginas desde que tiempo he querido besarte. Esperaba que con el tiempo te dieras cuanta lo que sentías por mi. tenía la esperanza de que tus sentimientos no solo fueran un capricho o una fuerte admiración.- la miró fijamente a los ojos, misao estaba en las nubes-. ahora es diferente eres toda una mujer misao demo.... aun así siempre serás "mi pequeña misao".  
  
La okashira estaba todavía sin creer lo que escuchaba aun pensaba que era uno de sus tantos sueños imposibles. Aoshi se dio cuenta y como si supiera lo que pensaba le dijo.  
  
Aoshi: no mi pequeña, no es un sueño, es nuestra realidad.  
  
Misao: ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?!!! ¿Por qué?. No sabes todo lo que he sufrido por tu falsa indiferencia. -Le dijo con reproche recordando todo el calvario que había recorrido-.  
  
Aoshi: solo espere el momento adecuado, tus sentimientos necesitaban madurar. Siento mucho, no sabes cuanto, demo.... yo también necesitaba creer en todos estos sentimientos juntos.  
  
Los ojos de misao se endurecieron con los recuerdos, Aoshi no "creyó en su amor". Ahora era ella que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para asimilar el porque seguía y seguirá amando a alguien que nunca considero sus sentimientos. Y por que ahora, por que según él había madurado, esto molesto a la joven.  
  
Misao: lo siento Shinomori Aoshi, ahora soy yo la que necesita tiempo. Le dijo duramente.  
  
Aoshi la miro confundido. un nombre le pasó por la mente y sus labios lo susurraron.  
  
Aoshi: Seta Soujiro!!. El ninja se sintió derrotado, se levanto y le dio la espalda.  
  
Misao: Soujiro-chan no tiene nada que ver con esta decisión. Yo amo a Soujiro de una manera diferente. forma parte de mi corazón, es el hermano que siempre quise tener el cual nunca pude ver en usted. Mi actitud.....- bajo su cabeza y lagrimas se asomaban-. se debe a interminables noches de sufrimiento y días de soledad.  
  
Aoshi: Sumimasen, Doozo!. Sé que merezco este rechazo de tu parte. Nunca considere tu dolor, nunca confié en tus sentimientos hacia mi. Yo sabia que me amabas con anterioridad, todo el mundo lo sabia pero yo me empecinaba en esperar una verdad que ya existía. Lo propio será que me marche del Aioya.  
  
Misao: siempre quise que te quedaras a mi lado. Cuando era pequeña te buscaba, en ese entonces me hacías mucha falta. te fuiste sin decirme nada, sin despedirte. Sufrí mucho pero te perdone, como siempre lo hago y lo haré. Ahora es diferente, te marcharas, llorare tu partida demo... regresaras y mi corazón sano te estará esperando para empezar algo que nunca ha comenzado.  
  
Aoshi dejo de darle la espalda, se acerco y la beso nuevamente. Un beso firme lleno de esperanza y a la vez con un sabor amargo de un "hasta luego" . ella lo abrazo con fuerza y él la cargo llevándola a su habitación.  
  
  
  
Una sombra imperceptible miraba a los ninjas alejarse y entrar al Aioya. Había escuchado todo. "Es una lastima no poder despedirme como se debe, misao-chan". Retomo el camino que lo condujo hacia el Aioya y se marcho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justamente cuando Aoshi se retiraba de la habitación misao lo llamo.  
  
Misao: ¿No se le olvida algo?. Le dijo otorgándole una tímida sonrisa.  
  
Aoshi le devolvió la sonrisa. La joven quedo maravillada era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Su corazón se alegro y él lo supo.  
  
Aoshi: Ai shiteru misao-chan.- Le dijo muy dulcemente-. eres mi redención. Regresare por ti, nunca lo dudes.  
  
Misao: jamás. Aoshi-chan...... ai shiteru.  
  
La puerta se cerro.  
  
Misao se durmió feliz, soñando en un mañana lleno de realidad. Él volverá, ella lo esperará y comenzarán una nueva vida. En su corazón reside la esperanza, la certeza y su palabra.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un joven con una pequeña bolsa y un niño de algunos diez años caminaban por el espeso bosque, cortando a su paso algunas ramas para poder transitar.  
  
Hijiri: Soujiro-san.  
  
Soujiro: ¿Hai?.  
  
Hijiri: ¿Por qué tomamos este camino, si es el más largo para llegar a algún pueblo?.  
  
Soujiro: Hijiri-kun, ¿Cuál es la prisa?. Tenemos toda una vida.  
  
El vagabundo se detuvo y miro al niño.  
  
Soujiro: no crees que es mas emocionante.  
  
Hijiri: Hai!!. Dijo el niño muy animado.  
  
Soujiro le devolvió la sonrisa, tenia una nueva razón para seguir viviendo, misao le renovó su corazón, devolviéndole las ganas de seguir adelante y no solo eso, le obsequio la respuesta a su pregunta: "Hai!! Misao. Si vale la pena luchar poniendo el corazón y su espada al servicio del más débil".  
  
Hijiri lo aparto de sus pensamientos con un grito de alegría, se vio reflejado en él.  
  
Hijiri: Soujiro-san prométame que viajaremos también a china, siempre quise ir.  
  
Soujiro le obsequio una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Soujiro: Hai!!. Iremos a china!!!.  
  
Ambos continuaron con su camino bajo un sol de verano mientras que en otro lado la okashira de los Onniwa Banshus estaba recostada en la grama, cerca del árbol, mirando el cielo azul con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
Termine!!!!!!. Ojala les haya gustado mi fic de capítulos "Enigmas de evolución" ¿Qué porque ese final?, por que si!!!. Odio los finales tipo sailor moon!! (jejje. ojala no me maten ^_^ ) . no, en serio. Estamos acostumbrados en casi todos los fics terminar la historia con un final feliz, este fue un final feliz!!! Pero a mi modo.  
  
¿Qué porque se fue Aoshi?!!! La persona que no entendió el porque lo mato!!!. Era lógico que pasara. Las cosas del corazón no se dan cuando uno las dice. Se dan por que se dan y lo único es aceptarlo y no tratar de entenderlo (como hizo Aoshi). Misao se cegó con sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi, solo lo comprendió cuando un lindo y bello vagabundo le abrió los ojos y vio mas allá de sus emociones, transformando la inmadurez de su querer en una fuerte resolución de desear mas que la simple espera (Aoshi).  
  
Otra cosita tengo un fic alterno lemon del capitulo de la cueva. Jejje seria mi primer lemon ^_^ . ya les dije el nombre, me duelen los dedos. La canción que esta en el fic es la traducción de "Niji" (arcoiris) del grupo: L` ARC~ EN ~CIEL. (tema de rurouni kenshin).  
  
Cualquier cosa mi e-mail : charlenever@hotmail.com a sus ordenes. Si tienen messenger, mejor, agréguenme!!! .  
  
Se despide : La Diosa Saiya...... chao  
  
Palabras:  
  
Doozo: por favor. Sumimasen: discúlpame. Dou itashimemashite: por nada (después de que alguien te da las gracias). Hai: sí. Demo: pero... Sama: expresión de veneración. San: expresión de respeto; señor. Kun: muchacho. Chan: querido (a). Arigatou: gracias (+ domo y/o gozaimaz: muchas gracias) Gomen : lo siento (+ nasai: lo siento mucho). Sayonara: Adios 


End file.
